Can We Just Sit?
by MonumentallyObsessed
Summary: AU naomi/emily. The only person emily has ever wanted is Naomi, but is her love so ignorant that she can't see what is right in front of her...happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU, pretty much naomi/emily with a few twists mixed in. **

**AN: okay, so this is my first ever Skins fanfic and to say I'm not exactly happy with it would be an understatement.**

**it hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine, please please leave a review and tell me what you think, because I'm really not sure whether to carry it on, but i have a plot in mind and its a rather exciting one :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, i do not own Skins, because if i did none of us would have to read fanfics because i would have Skins on every day until the actors got too old :)**

"Can't we just sit, for a while?"

"Yes"

Seconds turned into minutes for the two teary eyed girls. They are only connected by a tiny unused cat flap on the front door. It was 10 minutes before Emily realised that if she didn't move fast, this is how it would always stay, always close, but never near enough.

"Naomi"

"Yes?"

Her voice was raspy and made Emily shiver with anticipation.

"I love you"

Emily heard a sharp intake of breath from outside, and the warm hands that had been clasped around hers slipped away. A warm tear rolled down her cheek, and landed lightly in her lap. Emily didn't know why she was crying, she knew that this would happen, but deep down she wanted to believe that Naomi would be there this time, that their time at the lake had finally changed her. Yet how could Emily possibly break through Naomi's thick walls she had built herself over the years, encasing her like a prison, when she was a nothing but a mere doormat?

Emily reached up to the door handle and stood up, letting a small sigh escape then let the door swing open, a part of her still hoped Naomi would be there, with her cheeky grin and a hand held out like it was all a joke. She just stood there for a while, letting the breeze sting her tearstained eyes, and her hair flutter around her face, she didn't care who could see her, she didn't even care if she woke up Katie or her parents, she just wanted the pain to end, and it was peaceful like that.

She knew she had to move sometime, after all, nothing could stay perfect for Emily Fitch, not since a beautiful blonde entered her life. So she stepped out of the door and into the cold, closed her front door behind her and just sat. Sat in the exact same place as the girl that had held Emily's heart for years had just left from. If she squeezed her eyes shut and really concentrated, Emily could almost smell her there. Imagine her warm arm around Emily's shoulders, and pulling her in close, sheltering her from the breeze, so that's what Emily did, sat there, eyes closed, imagining a scenario where Naomi didn't leave, and they were happy. A few miles away someone else was sat in their own bed, imagining a different world, one where the person they loved, would love them back.

* * *

"What the fuck Emily?"

Emily reluctantly opened her dreary eyes, and saw an exact replica of herself standing above her, and noticed a searing pain in her neck from leaning against an unused cat flap.

"Katie?"

"Who the hell did you think it was? Did you sneak out? You better have shagged a fit guy else my lie to mum and dad was a complete waste" Katie moved her leopard print glasses from her head to her eyes, and stepped over Emily.

"Katie, what day is it today?"

"Christ, you were pissed last night weren't you? It's Monday, so get up, because Danny won't wait for you."

Emily cursed under her breath at the sound of that name, it was her twin sisters jerk-off boyfriend, a 'footballer' for the Bristol Reserves team, because Katie only drops her knickers for the best.

"I'm not going to school today"

"Fine, whatever, just don't go round to that dirty lezzas house, what's her name Noddy?"

"Naomi, Katie, you've met her loads of times, her name is Naomi"

"As long as she doesn't fuck me I don't care what her name is, okay?"

Emily attempts to stand up, but her body is aching from the awkward position she had been laying in all night.

"Katie, could you give me a hand?"

Katie lets out a melodramatic sigh, like Emily had just asked her to run a marathon. Nevertheless Katie lends a hand an Em eventually gets up and enters the house. Her feet plod against the wooden floor as she climbs the stairs then fall onto her bed exhausted. Emily knows she should probably go to school, but the thought of facing Naomi after last night is too much for anyone to handle, and one more glance into her striking blue eyes might cause Emily to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: your reviews have completely made my day :) i really wasn't sure to continue this, but your amazing responses just pushed me on. Thank you so much. I thought I'd get the next chapter out fast so you wouldn't get bored of me :P I don't like this chapter as much as the last, it's really hard to portray the girls feelings as powerfully as i want them to sound. Remember to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, if i did we wouldn't need to read fanfics because I would have skins on every day for the rest of Lily Loveless and Kathryn Prescotts lives.**

Emily, last night was a mistake….

"argh" Naomi creased her forehead in frustration, she'd been sitting in history class for 45 minutes now, and she still couldn't get the words to sound right on the screen. She sighed and flicked her hair out of her eyes, causing her to glance over at the empty seat opposite her, a bolt ran though her heart, making her stomach flutter.

How is this right? A girl can't make me feel like this, feel so, so alive, especially not Emily fitch, I've known her for years and she can't even stand up for herself against her own damn sister. That really winds me up, I mean, if you want something you should go for it right? See if everyone were to stand up for what they believe in we wouldn't have all this shit on the news and stuff, and we'd all be happy and maybe i wouldn't feel so bad about liking a bit of muff instead of cock..

"Naomi…NAOMI"

"Huh?"

"Naomi, the bell went 5 minutes ago, you have been sat there with your eyes squeezed shut for a while now, and quite frankly I'm slightly worried about the safety of that pen in your death grip. Look, your knuckles are going white, relax. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.." Naomi sighed, putting down the pen and watching it roll across the table.

"Well not really Miss. But it will be soon."

Naomi looked up into Miss Davies eyes, the first eye contact she had given anyone all day, and it seemed that for that fraction of a second, everything was so simple, and that she must have been stupid to never see this before. That all she had to do was run over to the girl who had just declared her love for her, and be happy.

But all too soon the feeling disappeared, she broke eye contact with the young teacher and slumped over in her chair, and rested her head on her hands. Naomi had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about the previous evenings events. She knew that she liked being with Emily, she had noticed the little glances they give each other across the room, the way that Emily would blush whenever Naomi touched her hand, and that walking away from Emily's doorstep last night was possibly the hardest thing she's ever had to do. But that doesn't mean she is in love. Surely not.

A soft tap of the pen rolling off the table and hitting the floor shook Naomi out of her thoughts. Realizing how much of an idiot she must look sitting there gormless, Naomi got up and reached down for her bag, and groaned as she raised its heavy content above her shoulder and rested it there. Naomi smiled at miss Davies one last time before making a quick exit towards the door.

"Oh and Naomi..."

She swiveled around at her name, angry that her time without Emily was being extended even a few more seconds. "Yes?"

"Say hello to Emily for me, I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed her input into my lessons"

Naomi gave Miss Davies another forced smile. Left the room, and sped out of school, smirking to herself as she went, it seems she'd underestimated Miss Davies.

* * *

"shit"

Emily groaned as she woke up and realized where she'd been lying. She had been slumped onto her cupboard door, cradling a bottle of vodka for almost 5 hours, and her neck was starting to really ache.

***beep beep***

Emily jumped up and dived across the room for her phone, flicked it open and waited impatiently for the screen to load.

**Low Battery**

"Fuck." Emily muttered under her breath whilst slinging her phone restlessly across her bed. The redhead turned around and looked at herself in Katies enormous mirror. She was a mess, her makeup was all smudged around her eyes from random crying fits, her normally perfectly styled hair was matted and wild and her face was pale. Paler than her usual porcelain appearance, deathly pale. She gasped at her own reflection.

"How did I get like this?" she mumbled whilst trying desperately to rub some of the black smudges from her face, after getting nowhere, she gave up and let a lone tear roll down her cheek.

Emily didn't even know why she asked herself this, because the answer was clear. Ever since Emily had laid eyes on that tall, beautiful blonde two years ago, her life had gone upside down.

Everything she knew had been re-evaluated, and she'd found herself starting to resent her own family, dispising the way they thought of people, and the way they tutted when simple things such as an episode _Will and Grace _or _The L Word _would flick onto the TV. She had pushed away most of the friends she had, thinking that they would not except this 'new' her. They didn't understand why she wanted to hang around weirdo Naomi Campbell when she could be out, getting drunk and lusting over guys who looked like that hadn't seen a toothbrush in weeks.

She had lost trust in everyone, everyone except Effy. Effy had been there for her through it all, although Emily didn't quite understand why. They were completely different, Effy always likes a big party with drugs and alcohol, she would always be in the middle of the dance floor, shaking her hair and flowing to the beat of the music, shrugging off the hordes of guys who tried it on with her. And Emily would always be sitting at the back, drink in hand, watching her friend in awe, wishing that she could get that attention, and more importantly enjoy it. Emily didn't understand why every night Effy would blow off the boys and take Emily home, make sure she was safe. Emily used to fight Effy off, scared of what she didn't understand, but Effy just kept coming back with open arms, until Em realised that she wasn't going anywhere, and that she shouldn't try and change something good, just because she didn't understand it.

*knock knock*

Emily didn't register the first knock on the door, she was used to waiting for Katie to run screaming obscenities down the stairs to let in another one of her rowdy reserves crew. But there was no scream, no banging of feet and definitely no corny fiat horn. So Emily sighed shook her head to release herself from her daydream and headed downstairs, not really giving a fuck who saw her in this state. She didn't have any friends that would be wondering where she was anyway.

Before she approached the door she brushed a hand through her hair, attempting to make herself look a little less like a wildbeast, realizing that there was no helping her hair, she swung open the door and stood frozen and speechless at the person in front of her.

"Emily... um, hey"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: i honestly can't express how much your reviews mean to me :)**

**special thanks to my friend samanta for reading + editing this and giving me support :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but for those who do, you are my friend :)**

Even hearing her voice sent a wave of butterflies through Emily's stomach. Eventually giving into her denial of who it was standing in front of her, Emily slowly raised her head until her eyes were level with beautiful blue ones, and she gazed into them like she had done so many times before. But this time it felt different, it felt as if Naomi's eyes were pouring into hers as well, and for the first time, it made Emily feel loved and wanted.

But she didn't understand it, why would Naomi be here right now, she'd never cared before. Fuck, she left me in the middle of the night at my most vulnerable point. Naomi started smiling, a smile that only Naomi could pull off, she slowly raised one side of her mouth into a smirk, scrunching her nose which made her eyes sparkle. Emily couldn't take it anymore, she took a sharp intake of breath and stepped down from the doorstep and slammed the door right into that breathtaking face.

Emily rested her back against the shut door and let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. A strand of hair flopped across her eyes as she slid down the door so she had her back to Naomi and her legs clutched up close against her.

"Emsss" Naomi groaned hitting her hand against the door.

"N-N-Naomi, I know you want to talk." Emily stumbled with her words, they were so quiet and soft that she could barely hear them herself, but Naomi caught every word.

"So let's talk." Naomi cut in.

"But you also know what you do to me Nai, if you want to talk, I'm right here, but I can't watch you look into my eyes and break my heart again, I just can't."

"I thought you were the one who didn't want this threshold between us?" Naomi said, raising her voice a little.

"How is this any different to the cat flap Ems?

Naomi leant her head against the glass pane, wondering whether she should carry on.

"It isn't"

This time it was Naomi's turn to gasp.

"I'm sorry Em,"

When a response didn't come she lifted her head from the door and went to leave.

"Emily saw Naomi's silhouette moving away, she didn't want this to end. They needed to talk.

Emily leapt up and swung open the door. Naomi turned round and looked right into Emily's eyes, causing the redhead to feel a little weak at the knees

"I don't want to break your heart anymore."

Naomi looked down at her feet and shuffled, not knowing where the uncomfortable silence she had caused with her truthful outburst was going. She flinched and then quickly relaxed when two small arms wrapped themselves around her.

The two girls stood like that for a while, neither of them wanting to move and ruin the blissful peace between them. Naomi tucked Emily's head under her chin, brushed her hand through the matted hair, and chuckled.

Emily lifted her head up to see what Naomi could possibly be laughing at, at a time like this.

"What's so funny?"

"That even when you look like you've been in a fight with a bush, I still want to ask you out."

"Is this supposed to be your way of asking me on a date Miss Campbell?" Emily smirked and innocently blinked up at Naomi.

"I know the perfect place Em, you'll love it."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ahhh :) i'm so happy right now, i met luke pasquelino (Freddie) this weekend and i come back to all these amazing reviews:) I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, I have been at the Riverside Festival all weekend so things have been a little hectic to say the least. But i know how annoying it is when stories don't get updated fast, so I have tried my hardest to fit it in :) and in response to the reviews saying that i jumped straight into the naomi/emily relationship. Don't worry, there is a reason for that, and we all like a little bit of fluff, right? Read & Review, you make my day :) **

The wind blew Emily and Naomi's hair wildly as they slowly biked down their favourite path, to their spot, the spot that they can always rely on, even when they can't rely on each other.

They stopped when they came to a lake surrounded by wilderness, they stopped for a while, laid down their bikes and just took in the view. Feeling the tension between the two girls, Emily turned and tried to break the silence.

"This lake, it's really beautiful"

"Yeah..." but Naomi wasn't looking out at the sea green waters, she was looking right into the brown eyes of her … girlfriend.

"So beautiful." A leaf flew into Emily's fiery hair, Naomi smirked at how cute she looked, then reached over and lightly picked the leaf out. Emily turned, and gave Naomi a small innocent smile, a smile that Naomi would only grow to love more and more as each day passed.

"Naomi?"

Naomi turned her head and looked into the brown eyes expectantly.

"You do realise this doesn't count as a first date."

"Oh really? And why ever not?"

"Because we have been here loads of times, don't get me wrong its nice, lovely in fact, but I was sort of hoping for something more, um, spectacular?"

Naomi let out a laugh.

"Oh Emily, and I thought you knew me well."

Naomi started to walk off, after noticing Emily wasn't following her she turned around and grabbed her hand, Emily's face lit up and she followed her girlfriend down a long path she'd never even noticed was there before, but not caring where she was going, because all her attention was focused on the hand that was clutched around hers, and knowing that this time it wasn't going to let go.

* * *

"Why have I never noticed your smell before?" Naomi whispered whilst tucking Emily's head under her chin and delicately kissing the top of her head, Naomi couldn't sleep, not with this beautiful girl strewn over her legs, Naomi was uncomfortable, but didn't seem to care. Emily shuffled, gripping Naomi's hand tighter, sending waves up Naomi's arm. She smiled to herself, and finally let her hands slowly run up and down Emily's back.

"I've always loved you Ems"

Sighing a little at her pathetic let out of emotion, Naomi removed her other hand from Emily's tight grip and tried to get some sleep on the rough earth surrounding their lake.

A while later, when Emily was sure Naomi was asleep, she turned, rested her hand lightly on Naomi's bare stomach and whispered "I'll wait forever for you to say that to my face"

Naomi's dreams were filled with images of the night's events. Naomi had taken Emily to her favourite place, her sanctuary for when things got too much for her to handle. it was small meadow, with beautiful overhanging trees, and hundreds of daisys sprouting from the ground. The sun always seemed to shine on this little patch of grass. Knowing that Emily was a sucker for romance, Naomi had laid down a blanket and lighted a few candles, she had hand picked a bunch of daisys and made a picnic of all of Emilys favourite foods. When Emily first saw Naomis picnic set up, she had started crying. Thinking she had done something wrong Naomi rushed over to Emily and said they could go somewhere else. But Emily was just happy, and for once in her life, Naomi was actually happy she had made someone cry.

She had told Emily of the times that she would come to the little meadow to think about her; about how she was so confused about her feelings she would often cry herself to sleep. They had talked all night, about life, friends and their relationship. It had been nice, and a night neither of them would forget for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: lovely reviews, as always :) I tried especially hard to finish this tonight, as I have school next week so may not be able to update as fast as i have been :(**

**Constructive critisicm is greatly apprieciated :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins does not belong to me. Yet.**

"You're late"

Naomi smiled as she read the text and started walking down the street faster, closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket, only to feel it vibrating against her legs again, reminding her of last night events and bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Do you seriously expect me to stay here all day Naomi? I have better things to do, and this coffee tastes like shit."

Naomi laughed out loud at this text, and was still laughing as she walked into the run down café to meet her friend.

"Thanks for the texts"

"Pleasure. Do you want a drink?"

"um, no thanks. I'm not staying for long."

"So…" Effy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You wanted to talk?"

"Right, yeah. It's sort of important, and I didn't know who else to come to."

Effy gestured to the chair opposite hers and Naomi took a seat, there was an awkward silence between the two, Naomi just sat fiddling with the strands from her necklace not knowing where to start, whilst Effy looked around taking in her surroundings, she was especially watching a couple on a table behind herself and Naomi, the couple sort of reminded her of her brother Tony and Michelle. The girl was trying to reach out to the boy, but he kept moving away, more interested in his conversation on the phone than his girlfriend.

Effy found herself getting frustrated with the boy, she knew well the the pain and heartbreak of losing someone who was once yours, but you didn't give them the attention they deserved, and it was the worst feeling in the world. To calm herself down she took a large sip of her coffee and continued to stare around the room, not wanted to be the one to start off the conversation with the nervous blonde opposite her. She didn't even know why Naomi wanted to talk to her. Throughout the whole year they had perhaps had about four conversations by themselves, and about three of them conversations revolved around Emily. So when Naomi had called her this morning asking to talk, Effy couldn't pass up an oppurtunity to delve into the mind of this mysterious girl. Curiousty always did get the better of Effy Stonem.

Naomi cleared her throat, trying unsuccessfully to catch Effys attention, Naomi carried on anyway.

"Its about Emily"

At the mention of Emilys name Effys head snapped up, catching Naomi offguard.

"Is she okay?" Effy said, her monotone voice getting slighty higher and panicky.

"Yeah, god yeah, she's fine, perfect in fact. That's sort of what I want to talk about actually. I don't mind what your opinion is on this Eff, but Emilys your best friend, and well, I like to think we are sort of friends as well…"

Shit, Effy thought to herself, her hands gripping tighter around her cup of coffee, almost making her knuckles turn white, she moved her head down so Naomi wouldn't see the tears that were forming at the sentence she knew was inevitably next.

"I know you like to be blunt, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love her, and um, she loves me, I least I think, no, hope she does. We are…together."

A tear rolled down Effys now rosy cheeks and splashed into her coffee, she hoped Naomi didn't notice.

"H-H-How long?" her voice came out in a low, raspy whisper, barely audible over the clatter of cutlery and conversation in the crowded café.

"About two weeks now, we are taking it slow. Just keeping it simple, I mean can you imagine her families reaction?"

"Yeah. Yeah I get it."

"Well, I guess that's all I've got to say. I know its hard to digest, so I guess I'll go now." Naomi's chair squeaked against the cheap lino floor, and she quickly walked towards the door.

"Naomi?" Effys head was still lowered and strands of her hair were beginning to slip into her coffee.

"Yeah?"

Naomi had to lean forward to hear Effys rsponse, her voice was cracking and so low that it was almost impossible to hear.

"Does she know you've told me?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her soon."

Effy raised her head, and looked right into Naomi's deep blue eyes. She can see what Emily sees in this girl.

"Don't"

Noticing Effys puffed up eyes and sincere frown, Naomi nodded and continued to walk out of the door.

Throwing a five pound note on the table Effy got up quickly and left, she let tears roll freely down her face as she roamed the empty streets. It was the first time Effy had cried since her brother Tony was hit by the bus last year. She'd never needed to cry since then, because she had always had Emily, Emily was always there to hold her hand, wipe her tears and tell her everything was going to be okay. She had never thought what would happen if Emily was the cause of her tears.

A raindrop landed on Effys hand as she lifted her phone out of her pocket. She flipped open the screen and scrolled down to the only name that resounded in her head every second of every day.

"**Ring…ring**…Effy? Hi"

"Hey. Lets go out tonight, I need a drink."

"Club Gray, 7 oclock?"

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YEY for having no homework tonight :) if i keep going at this rate i'll be finished soonish :(**

**still absolutely loving your reviews, so please please please keep them coming. It means alot to writers that someone is taking the time to write about their work. I started off this chapter with a completely different thing in mind, but then i started listening to You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol and I couldn't keep away the fluff. enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, but this story is :)**

"Imagine finding you here."

Naomi leaned against the bridge her girlfriend was looking out over. Naomi had come as quickly as she could to the place Emily mentioned in her text. She had contemplated telling Em about her meeting with Effy while she was walking to the bridge, she hated lying to the beautiful girl next to her, but something about Effys face that morning had really hit a nerve with Naomi, she knew she couldn't do it.

Emily smiled at the blondes comment and nuzzled her head into the other girls shoulder. Naomi wrapped her arm around Emilys small waist, a perfect fit.

The bridge was the remains of an old train track that was destroyed 40 years ago, vines ran up and down the graffiti brick work and weeds grew from the cracks between the cement. The bridge looked right over a large field, miles away from anywhere. It was beautiful, the two girls would often come up here, sometimes they wouldn't even talk. They would just admire the view and let the icy wind whip their faces.

Naomi leaned in for a kiss, Emily grinned into the kiss and pushed Naomi back a bit. She gave her a quick kiss and grabbed a blanket from the ground, spreading it out there. "Want to watch the stars?" She asked shyly and beckoned the blonde over with her brown eyes.

Naomi crawled onto the blanket and sighed as she snuggled against her. "Nai?"

"Yeah?"

"No running away this time okay?" Emily propped herself up on her left hand and peered up into them blue eyes with a serious face. "I couldn't deal with it."

"Baby," Naomi whispered softly and cupped Emily's face with her hands, running her thumbs smoothly down her cheeks, "I'm not going to run, and any running I do, will only be towards you."

Emily smiled widely and moved so that she was hovering above Naomi. "I've missed you." She whispered. "God Naomi, I've missed you so fucking much." That time her voice faltered.

Naomi brushed her thumb against Ems cheek, looking straight into her eyes, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"I know." Emily looked away slightly. "But you've been in my heart so long, that everyday I didn't wake up next you, it felt like you had gone."

She settled back down beside the other girl and wrapped an arm around Naomi's waist, looking up above. "It's peaceful."

"It is." Naomi replied quietly and then turned to face her, her eyes scanning over the other girls beautiful profile. She touched Emily's cheek with her fingers, slowly sliding them down gracefully over her jaw and down her neck. Her blue eyes closed and a small sigh escaped her lips. "You really are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, Emily."

Tilting her head slightly, she opened one eye and licked her lips. "Really?"

"Really." Naomi smiled softly and moved to kiss her.

The kiss was perfect. Emily propped herself above Naomi, getting lost in the kiss. She sighed against her lips when fingers started to trail up her back, underneath her tank top. She shifted and moved Naomi's right hand to graze the side of her face whilst kissing her.

"Emily." She sighed heavily and arched her back, draping her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her tighter against her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Kissing, light touches, loving whispers and soft sighs. Naomi finally realized what she had been missing, the final piece in her puzzle. It was intense but this time, she wasn't going to allow her love push her away. She was going to hold on to every ounce of Emily she had to offer and give it back ten-fold.

"Show me." Emily's words were whispered against Naomi's cheek as she nuzzled her neck but it felt like they were ringing loudly in her ears.

Naomi pulled back and watched as she cupped her face. "What?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Show me what you're feeling," her hand slid down from her face and right to Naomi's chest, where her heart pounded hard against it, "All of it."

Naomi blinked lazily, God her eyes were such a beautiful brown she thought, moving downwards again to capture her lips in another slow kiss. But that time she never held back.

She wanted to give her everything she wanted. Needed.

No words were said beyond that moment. They didn't need them.

Naomi held Emily's hip gently, putting minimal pressure into her body. Naomi wanted to ask her if she was okay, if what she was doing was okay, but she knew it was. She could tell by the way she sighed and breathed heavily against her ear when she placed kisses along her neck that everything was okay.

"God Naomi," She let out a heavy breath against her parted lips, "I've waited so long for this," She could barely control the quiver in her voice, "feeling you."

They had never made it about the 'sex'. They both just wanted the other to know and feel they had got everything the other had to offer.

Naomi pressed her forehead against Emily's, eyes transfixed on each others. "I love you, Emily." She whispered softly into the red heads ear. She chuckled throatily and sleepily, hugging Naomi's body against her own.

"I know. I love you too Nai." She whispered a few minutes later and opened her glossy eyes.

Naomi nuzzled her nose and squeezed her hip, stealing another soft kiss.

Emily took her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed against her thigh. "Shit, Nai, I've got to go, I promised I'd be somewhere in half an hour."

Naomi smiled, she found Emily's shyness and resistance to hurt her adorable.

"Sure, you'll call me later though?"

"Yeah... I wish I didn't have to go."

Naomi laughed. "Good timing never really has been Effys forte"

Emily shook her head confused. "How did you know I was meeting Effy?"

Naomi turned her head away slightly, hiding her blushing cheeks. "I just figured she would want to see you tonight."

"Oh. is there something you want to tel-"

"Goodnight Emily." Naomi interjected.

Emilys smile faltered a bit at Naomi's resistance to talk, but it returned when she knew that Naomi would tell her when she was ready, it was just how the blonde's mind worked.

"Sweet dreams Nai."

After one last kiss Emily got up and walked away, stealing a glance at Naomi before she became out of sight. Naomi breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't broken Effys trust, yet dissapointed she couldn't share this with her girlfriend. She had a feeling the rest of Emilys night was going to be very eventful.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I had a bit of writers block last night :) but i was sat in my garden tonight and it suddenly came to me.**

**Tell me what you think, i wrote it quite late so its probably got loads of mistakes. 3678 views and only 38 reviews? Come on guys, i know you have the time to tell me your opinion ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, if i did i would kill off Cook, Freddie, Pandora, JJ and Thomas. They are all disposable characters ;)**

Emily had been pacing outside the doors of the old building for ten minutes. Music was pounding from the windows, mixing in with the shrieks and laughter, making her feel sick. The alcohol she had had early wasn't helping her stomach much either.

"There you are"

Effy strolled out from under a street lamp in what seemed like her usually carefree way, but something was wrong. Emily could sense it.

"Effy?" Emily gently placed her hand under Effy's chin, trying to raise her head so she could see her face, but Effy shrugged her off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Effy slowly raised her head, Emily noticed her eyes were puffed up and had somehow lost there sparkle. They almost looked…dead. Emily gasped.

"Why have you been cr-"

"I'm dying for a vodka and red bull." Effy mumbled, cutting Emily off.

"Right, it's nice to se-

But Effy was already inside and regretting her decision to invite Emily tonight. She had thought it would be so much less painful than this. Effy's not stupid, she had had her suspicions about Naomi and Emily before, and she'd gotten over that. She figured that if Emily was happy, she should be to. But knowing that she would always be second best now and Emily would no longer look for Effy's consoling arms when she was in doubt, hurt her more than anyone ever had.

Deciding against the red bull, Effy, seeing that the bartender was distracted by some young girls in low cut tops, quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and walked towards the dance floor. Not caring about the glances from boys and girls that were thrown her way, tonight was Effy Stonems, and she wasn't going to leave this dance floor until she was monumentally fucked up, and ready to talk to the red-head that her heart so dangerously belonged to.

Emily entered the club right after Effy. After paying for her drink and finding a seat in the corner of the room, she did her usual routine of checking out the place. Then directed her attention to the beautiful brunette she accompanied.

Watching Effy dance was magical. Her hips would slowly sway to the music, and her hair would glide across her bare shoulders in a way that could leave a lump in even the straightest of girls' throats. When you looked at her, you felt included, part of the little bubble she held around herself. Every note of the music seemed to have a whole new meaning, like it was playing around her, for her. It was mesmerizing.

Emily loved to watch Effy dance. It captured her breath in ways she could never describe, and every time a song ended, and Effy's dance slowly came to a halt, Emily always let out a breath of air; she never even knew she was holding.

Emily had been sat in her corner for a while now, she hadn't even realized that a couple had sat next to her, and were sitting on top of each other, flirting. She was too busy waiting for the next song to come on, waiting for her daze to start again. Emily listened to song after song, watching the sweat on Effys skin glint on the strobe lights, and trying to muster the courage to go and join her friend on the dance floor. After a while the music stopped, and people started to leave the club.

Effy wasn't done, she still wanted to forget, harden her bubble, and block out the redhead sat across the room. When Effy danced, she could feel everything Emily was feeling. She could feel Emily's eyes boring into her back, and she could sense when Emily's heart sped up, in timing with hers. It was the only time when Effy really felt they connected.

They didn't talk much, Emily and Effy, rarely at all, unless something needed to be said. That's the way Effy liked it, a relationship where both people could communicate on another level, without needing meaningless words. Words could get fucked up.

Effy was so caught up in the thoughts and music swirling around in her head that she didn't notice a rough hand sliding down her back, past her waist and onto her thigh. The hand squeezed tightly, leaving a soft mark upon her leg. She woke up from her trance and swiveled around to face the owner of the hand. It was a boy she didn't recognize.

His eyes were greedy, filled with lust, nothing like Emily's. Usually she would shrug the boy off, and go and find her friend. But this time Effy stayed put, still holding onto his greasy hand and looked over the boys shoulder at the redhead in the corner.

Emily's eyes poured into Effy's, begging her not to respond to him and leave her alone in the almost empty club. But when Effy stared back, she didn't see the brown eyes she used to get so easily lost in. She saw deep blue ones. She looked right through Emily's eyes and instead of seeing love, she saw Naomi. She saw all the words that had been shared between Naomi and the love of her life, she imagined all the soft kisses and loving whispers, she imagined Emily looking into Naomi's eyes, and seeing everything she's ever wanted. She remembered Naomi sitting in the café, so nervous with the worry that Effy would judge her and Emily's relationship, that she didn't see the girl opposites heart break inside her chest, and a tear trickle down her cheek.

Effy looked down, breaking off the eye contact between herself and Emily. Squeezed the hand in hers tightly, trying not to remember when Emily last did this to her hand, quickly smiled, and then lead him swiftly out of the club, fighting with herself not to look back. This is what she deserved, at least he wanted her.

Effy should of looked back, but she was so caught up in her own pain that she never saw the eyes that were following her out of the room, a tear roll down a rosy cheek, and a heart break beneath a chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh. My. Days. My friend was talking to Luke over the weekend and found out what happens in Series 4. And guess who she told? Yours truely:) now i'm even more excited for the new series, even though i know whats going to happen :P Yey :) new chapter. hope you enjoy it. Drop reviews not bombs!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins, never will, sucks to be me.**

"Effy" Emily yelled, chasing after Effy as she swept the boy out of the club.

"Effy please wait!"

Effy came to an abrupt halt and swivelled around, facing a shocked Emily.

"I'm done Emily."

The boy drunkenly wrapped his arms around Effy's shoulders and whispered in her ear,

"Come on babe, let's go and feel alright"

Emily looked into Effy's deep brown eyes, pleading her to stay.

"Why do you look at me like that Emily? I'm not yours, so why won't you let me go?" As always, Effys words had hit a weak spot within Emily, and she knew it.

"I-I don't know" a tear slid down Emily's cheek. Why couldn't she let Effy go? She was right, Effy didn't belong to her, so why did it hurt her so much to see another hand gripped around the brunettes pale shoulders?

"Babe, lets leave this ugly dyke and get the fuck out of here already" The boy gripped Effy harder and tried to drag her out of the crowd that had gathered around their argument. After getting Effy out of the door, the boy let her slump against the wall, and then went back inside; he wasn't done with Emily yet.

"Oi, you, fucking, dyke" he spat in her face, making the already angry and upset Emily go into a frenzy. Emily wiped the spit off of her cheek then stepped towards the boy. Her left hand swung back and smacked him in the face, closely followed by her right hand crunching into his jaw.

"You little shit" he yelled and charged towards Emily punching her right in the eye. Emily fell back into the crowd, caught by a kind bystander. When she re-opened her eyes, Effy and her boy had disappeared.

Emily groaned as she leaned forwards, her ribs aching from the fall, and hoisted herself up from the ground. She lent over and took off her shoes, then left the empty club with tears welling up in her eyes. Once she got on the street, she realized that she had nowhere to go. Things had been difficult for her at home, she hated lying to her family about Naomi, especially Katie, but she knew if they found out, she wouldn't have a home to go back to at all. Usually she would crash at Effys on a night like this. Anthea almost treated Emily as her own daughter, tucking her into bed, making sure she was comfortable, never asking questions. Emily would always wake up to a smile, coffee and aspirin, and her bacon sandwiches in the morning were to die for.

Emily walked aimlessly for hours, occasionally stubling on a broken shard of glass or an abandoned beer lid, she didn't even notice when that her feet had subconsciously taken her to the bridge. Their bridge, the one that Emily and Naomi would come to when they were in trouble, and man, was Emily in trouble.

Her feet stung as she made her way through a thick bush to get to the ladder propped up against the demolished side of the bridge. She waved her arms wildly in the dark air until she felt a rung of the ladder, and then blindly climbed up onto the bridge.

It looked different in the dark, without Naomi there to occupy her. It was almost scary. Emily was haunted by memories she had had up here, picnics, star gazing and smoking spliffs with her girlfriend. Once Naomi had even surprised Emily by bringing a scrabble board along with her. Emily sniggered, remembering Naomi's excitement when she had won a triple word score with the word H-E-R-P-E-S. Emily should have been happy with these memories, they were some of the best days of her life. But she wasn't. Memories of her and Effy would always interrupt her thoughts, Emily would never forget the day Effy had rang her crying. Before that Emily had never heard Effy cry before, but there she was, sniffling and sobbing down the phone. It was the weakest she had ever seen her best friend before. Tony, Effys older brother had been hit by a bus. She knew it was a bit sadistic, but Emily was sort of happy that it had happened, if it hadn't it would have been doubtful her and Effy would have ever really bonded.

Emily sat down on the low wall running along the side of the bridge and swung her legs over the side. Naomi hated it when Emily did this, but Emily loved it. She relished in the sudden rush of adrenaline as she would scoot nearer and nearer to the 20ft drop beneath her. She never actually thought of jumping, not really.

Not until now.

How easy would it be just to fall from this ledge? Leave behind all the heartbreak. Emily had waited 3 years to be with Naomi, why did Effy have to ruin it all now?

A sound from Emilys pocket made her jump. She reluctantly swung her legs back onto the bridge and lifted her phone from her pocket, flipping it open and bringing it to her ear.

"I thought you said you were going to ring me?" Emily could almost see the smile on Naomi's face, she loved it when she could tease Emily for forgetting things.

"Sorry Nai, the night lasted a little longer than expected."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Naomi, then a long pause.

"I'm sorry Em."

"Wait... what? Your sorry I-"

"I shouldn't of told her, it was silly of me"

Emily scrunched her nose up in confusion

"Told who what?"

Emily heard a sigh and then "Shit"

"Told-Who-What Naomi?"

Emily whispered almost threateningly into the phone.

"I told Effy… about us"

Emily slammed the phone down and curled her legs up against her chest. She didn't know what to think anymore. Is that why E was being so weird? Was she…jealous?

*beep* a message flashed up onto her phones screen.

-Em, where are you?-

Emily struggled with her cold fingers to text back.

-I'm at the bridge, please come and get me-

-I'll be 5 minutes, don't move anywhere.-


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: No more school :) its been so so hectic recently, and i've had the worst writers block imagineable. I will be updating faster, probably :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, but i've loved it long time.**

Emily awoke that morning with the worst headache she had had in a long time. She groaned as she rolled over and saw a figure lying next to her.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled as she leaned over the girl lying next to her.

A rapid pain bolted through the left side of her face.

"Shit… Fuck.. Ow"

She raised her hand slowly to her face, feeling the bruise covering her whole left eye.

Suddenly all of last night events stumbled through Emilys mind. Emily sighed and lay back down, feeling ill.

She turned back to the girl next to her, knowing that she had to face what happened last night eventually. Em ran her hand through the girls beautiful lock of hair, making the girl fidget, and turn slowly to face Emily.

"Em.." she mumbled, almost in a whisper. "What time is it?"

"um.."Emily swiveled around and glanced at the clock. "Six o'clock"

The other girl quickly sat up, looking shocked, then smashed her head into the pillow and shouted,

"Why the fuck am I awake?!"

Emily, aware that this was going to be the response, slowly replied,

"Katie, its school."

"I'm not retarded Em, I know its school, I go every fucking day. But I was up at god knows what time picking you up from that minging bridge. So I think I deserve a day off."

Emily smiled, remembering Katie appearing at the bridge and carrying her to the car. Her smile then turned into a frown, maybe it was better Katie wasn't at school today, things might get a little heated between herself, Naomi and Effy, and she didn't want thing to get more complicated by Katie finding out that she's shagging her blonde best friend.

Emily sat up and rested her head in her hands, kissed Katie on the cheek, then got up and walked towards the shower. Just before she got to the door, she turned smiling.

"Katie?"

"What?"

"Thank you, for last night. I love you, no matter what, yeah?"

"Yep, you too Emily," Katie sleepily grumbled into her pillow.

* * *

Emily sighed as she looked up at the Roundview College sign above the doorway, and wished she was anywhere other than here. Her phone beeped in her pocket, pulling her out of her daze.

-meet me at the usual place.-

Shit, Emily thought, she hadn't even walked through the door yet and the nightmare had already started. She didn't want to talk to Effy, she didn't even want to talk to Naomi. She just wanted… fuck, she didn't know what she wanted.

Emily walked through the countless corridors endlessly, with no intention of going to any classes.

"Emily?"

Emily jumped at the sound of her name.

"Oh JJ, hi." She wasn't really in the mood to put up with one of JJs rants.

"I might be wrong, in fact, I most probably am, but you seem upset? Is everything alright?

"No, actually. Everythings fucking shit. I mean, I have a wonderful girlfriend, and I love her. I really do. But I think my best friend is in love with me too, and if she is, then things get complicated don't they? Because, well, I'm scared. I'm scared that I might be in love with her too."

JJ stared at the beautiful redhead, his mouth agape. Trying to take in all this new information.

"Emily, I don't understand. Do you love Naomi?"

"Of course I do."

"Does she make you happy, unconditionally?"

"Yeah, before this whole Effy thing, I'd never been happier."

"I know I don't know a lot about human emotions and love, but I do know that everyone strives for happiness." JJ slung his arm around Emilys shoulder and they started walking towards the big willow tree and the back of school.

"So if you've found that happiness in someone else, you should keep them as close to you as possible."

"I know, and I want Naomi. More than anything, but if things are so perfect between the two of us, then why am I having feelings for Effy?"

"Did you like Effy when you were with Naomi?"

"I don't know."

"That's what you've got to figure out Ems. Look, there she is, go and talk to her."

"I can't JJ" Emily lifted JJs arm of her shoulder and ran back inside. She turned a corner and bumped into someone, knocking the books out of their hands.

"Bloodyhell."

"Shit, fuck, sorry." Emily looked up, into beautiful azure eyes.

"Em… I've been looking for you all day, you weren't in history."

"Yeah I know." Emily blushed and looked at her feet, trying to hide the bruise that covered her eye. Naomi stepped closer to em and pulled her into a hug. Emily let out a deep breath as her head tucked under Naomi's chin, they were a perfect fit. A tear slid down Emily's cheek, and suddenly she couldn't control her tears, she started sobbing.

Naomi broke away from the hug and held Emily at arms length.

"Emily, whats wrong?" Naomi said in a panic, she put her hand under Emily's chin and lifted her head, finally looking deep into the brown eyes she loved. She gasped as she saw Emily's bruised eye.

Naomi dropped her hand from Emilys chin and clenched her fists into balls.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. Your. Face,"

Naomi said through clenched teeth.

Emily cupped her hands around Naomi's shaking fists, in a feeble attempt to calm her down.

"It's nothing Naomi, really, I was with Effy and-"

"Effy?" Naomi whispered dangerously.

"FUCKING EFFY." Naomi screamed and ran towards the willow tree. Emily tried to run after her but knew it was no use. Naomi was on a mission, and no one could stop her. Em slumped against the lockers, and slid down them. Clutching her legs against her chest and cried, remembering her and Naomi's kiss in this exact place, just brought more pain and tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please please please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins is the shizz. But it ain't my shizz.**

"EFFY FUCKING STONEM!" Naomi stormed through the courtyard, attracting the attention of the students lounging around on the grass. Naomi slung her bag into JJs hands, knocking him backwards. She didn't care, she kept storming up to the shocked brunette. Naomi raised her hand, and swung it back, a deafening slap echoed in the air as everyone looked on at the scene in complete awe.

Effy clutched her throbbing cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. Naomi just stared at her hand, a look of shock upon her face.

Meanwhile a redhead had appeared at the scene, but no one noticed, she was about to intervene but was so taken by the scene playing out in front of her, her feet were frozen to the ground.

Effy stood her ground, looked right up into Naomi's deep blue eyes, with a look of despair.

"Naomi… I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Effy. Try talking to the bruise on Emilys fucking eye!"

Naomi snarled, her teeth grinding together.

"It wasn't my fau-"

Naomi jumped on Effy, taking a fistful of hair and yanking on it with full force, Effy collapsed on the ground, a small yelp coming from her mouth, she grappled with Naomi, but knew it was pointless trying to fight back. Naomi fist waved everywhere, her nails digging into Effys flesh and ripping through her clothes. Effy started screamed for help, she didn't want to hurt the blonde, she knew she was in the wrong. She would have probably done the same thing in Naomi's position.

Cook leaped on Naomi, dragging her off Effy cursing and wailing her arms everywhere. He sat her down, encasing her arms so she couldn't fight back.

"Naomi, get a fucking hold of yourself. I like a girl fight as much as the next guy, but what the hell has Effy done wrong?"

Naomi wriggled out of Cooks hard grip on her hands, and strolled up to a now teary Effy, and menacingly whispered right in her face,

"You…you have been trying to take her away from me for months now. You made her happy for a bit, so I could deal with that."

Effy couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they started to roll down her cheeks, as she gaped at the blonde telling her the words that she had been trying to ignore for so long.

"But you hurt her, and you can't keep taking her from me anymore. She mine. I'm the one who will love her until the end. Your just a fucking screw-up, just like your brother.

Effys body tensed up at this, she clenched her teeth and snarled,

"My. Brother. Was. Not. A. screw. Up."

Effy clenched her fist and smashed it into Naomis jaw.

Effy grabbed Naomi's face, and cupped it with her hands, put her face right up into Naomi's, as if she was going to kiss her, and said,

"I love her Naomi. I know I shouldn't, I know I can't give her what you can. But that doesn't mean I can stop how my heart feels for her."

Effy let go of Naomi's face and walked away, fighting the tears that were freely flowing down her face.

Naomi stood there, shocked. Her jaw was numb and beginning to bruise from Effys punch, she may be small, but she had a lot of power.

The redhead that had been watching the spectical from the shadows was finally shaken from her trance. She walked right up to Naomi, swung her fist back and gave the blonde another hard punch.

Naomi fell back onto the ground, her face stinging beyond belief.

"K-K-Katie, what the fuck?"

"I knew you were a fucking dyke. I'll hurt you a lot more if you ever go near my sister again. Keep your lezza mate stonem away from her as well."

"Katie I love her, and I hope, she still loves me!"

Katie raised her fist and gave Naomi another blow. Knocking her out cold. Katie then knelt down and whispered in the unconscious girls ear,

"My sister, would never, ever, love a dirty slut like you."

Katie got up, spat on Naomi, then walked off, grabbing Freddies hand along the way, dragging him off to go and look for her sister.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Katie was getting fed up of searching the streets for her sister, she wasn't at home, or even at that stupid brigde, Katie was stumped. Freddy had given up hours ago, and walked to Effys house to see if she was alright.

But Katie was determined. Her sister couldn't be gay. That was impossible, it had always been them two together, going to clubs to find boys, dancing, learning the words to all the Spice Girls songs and depending on each other. How were they supposed to do that if Emily was always out with her lezza girlfriends? Emily was hers, and she was not going to be gay.

Katie turned a corner, and almost tripped over a sobbing girl sitting on the curb.

"Katie? I'm glad you're her-"

"You bitch"

"What?!" Emily stared at her sister, bewildered.

Katie chuckled,

"I know all about your little romping sessions with lover girl, and your secret fucking admirer."

Emily stood up facing her sister,

"Admirer?"

"Fucking stonem!" Katie waved her arms wildly in the air. "She wants to fuck the shit out of you, says she loves you. Good job she gave that Naomi a good smacking."

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, left a good mark she did. Dirty slag deserved it." Emily shook her head, trying to forget this new information, and set the record straight.

"I should of told you before Katie, I love Naomi."

Katie looked at her sister in shock, then swung her already bruised knuckled into Emilys face, screaming,

"Bitch!"

"Katie… please, wait. I'm still Emily." Emily said, clutching her throbbing cheek.

"Really? Because the Emily I know wouldn't chose a stupid slut over her sister."

"I'm sorry, but I can't fix this. I love her."

"FOR FUCK SAKE. You don't love her! You can stop playing this pathetic little game now Emily, you've got your attention. Does it make you happy?"

A tear rolled down emilys cheek. It didn't make her happy. But she knew what did.

"Goodbye Katie."

Then she ran. Where to, she didn't know, but wherever she went, there was only one person she wanted with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Read & Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: Love Skins, if you own it. call me ;)**

"Baby... baby wake up." Gina whispered into Naomi's ear, shaking her arms softly.

Naomi mumbled and attempted to sit up, only to let a wave of dizziness push her back down again.

"Oh gosh, okay, just stay down, I'll get you some ice."

Naomi closed her eyes, ignoring the clattering of things in the kitchen and the clank of her mums organic shoes against the tiles, and tried to fall back to sleep. Just as she had settled down a heavy cold pack landed on her jaw.

"What the..."

"Naomi, honey, don't worry. The swelling will go down soon."

Swelling? Naomi stood up, wobbled a bit, then made her way over to the mirror.

"Holy shit, it looks like someone has implanted a golf ball in my face."

Gina sniggered, then pulled herself together.

"You look beautiful hun." Gina put her arm around her daughter's hips and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Naomi's shoulder sagged and she sighed, Emily used to do that.

"Look mum, I think I'm going to-"

***knock knock***

"Shit, mum don't answer it."

"Don't be ridiculous darling, what if its important. I'm expecting a parcel from Oxfam anytime now."

Naomi cursed her mums amazing ability to be incredibly dumb when it mattered the most, then rapidly made her way to the back door. Naomi was just slipping on her shoes when she overheard her mums conversation.

"Katie what?"

"She punched her, knocked her out cold. Can I just speak to Naomi please?"

"Of course darling, she'll be near the back door. Never was good at handling bad situations that girl."

"Right" the girl quickly pushed past a dumbfounded Gina, and towards the back door. Naomi was frozen on the spot. That voice, was the last voice she wanted to be hearing right now.

Effy looked down at her soaking converses, not wanting this conversation to be happening as much as the girl in front of her, but it needed to happen.

"Hi"

"Effy… look, I don't really want to ta-"

"Nice face." Effy cut in.

Naomi glared at the brunette. "Do you want another bruise to match the one I gave you earlier?"

Effy immiediately regretted her wise crack, why did she have to fuck everything up?

"I'm sorry."

Naomi stepped forwards towards Effy, the tiny brunette flinched, expecting a slap.

"Whats your problem Ef?" Effys head snapped up. She needed to hear this. She let their bright blue eyes met, and held the stare. She noticed the pain in the blonde's eyes. Effy Stonem isn't supposed to feel pain, but when she looks into them eyes, she finally feels as if someone understands. Do her eyes look like that? Fucking Emily. She was fine until Emily came along, and she was going to be fine now, she was sure of it.

"I don't understand how one person can be such a wrecking ball in every relationship they encounter. Its bullshit Effy. All fucking bullshit.

Naomi had started to raise her voice now, all the anger that had been building up inside her was finally going to come out.

"I KNOW you don't want to be alone, and I know you are capable of love, but I don't understand how you can have so much love swirling around you, and still want to run away. I used to know how you feel, I used to block everyone out too, but it doesn't help."

Naomi had started crying, her anger had drizzled out, and she just really wanted the day to end. Effy was still staring intently at the blonde, confused by the sudden outburst and change in moods.

"I know how Emily makes you feel Ef. She can look you in the eyes, and make you feel like the luckiest person in the world, her raspy voice can make your stomach do flips, and when she talks, you feel like you could sit and listen your whole life. I get it. But please, can you let us be happy? I need her."

"Yes."

Naomi looked at Effy confused. "What?"

"Yes Naomi." Effy repeated as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. "I've decided, you can be happy. Emily wants you, I know it. If shes happy, then I guess, I'll be alright."

Naomi smirked.

"At least you've still got Freddie eh?"

Effy mocked a shocked look, and jokily punched Naomi in the arm.

"Yeah, Freddie, he's such a blinking dream." Effy heartily impersonated her friend Pandora, then looked at Naomi, causing them both to burst into laughter.

After a few minutes of gasping for air in laughter, they had forgotten what they were laughing about in the first place, and just stood there smiling at each other.

"I hope my smile doesn't look as idiotic as yours does right now"

"Don't worry, you always look like an idiot" Effy quickly replied, making Naomi's smile even wider.

"Cheers Eff."

"You had better look after her." Effys smile hastily wiped from her face. "Because if you don't, I _will_ be forced to hurt you."

"I know, I won't hurt her. I'm still scared, but it will be okay. Its more likely that she will hurt me."

Effy looked at Naomi intently, her heart speeding up in her chest.

"How?"

"How many people do you know that can resist the Stonem charm? Except me of course. I've been fitched."

Effy smiled, and glanced back down at her feet. "I don't want her Naomi, your right, I'm a wrecking ball. Emily is the only person I have met who I don't want to knock down." Effy gasped as she felt two soft arms wrap around her neck, and a bush of blonde hair in her face.

"urrmm, Naomi?"

"Shut up Stonem and accept a damn hug." She smiled, then wrapped her arms around Naomi's back, and relaxed into the hug.

She could get used to this, having a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, your awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish i could buy Skins on Ebay. I do not own it :(**

Naomi looked around her room, remembering all the memories she'd had here. Memories with a beautiful redhead that permenantly occupied her mind.

A tear slid down her cheek and lightly splashed her t-shirt. Although Effy would be fine with herself and Emily's relationship now, Naomi wasn't.

There was no doubt she would miss Emily, but the look on her face when she saw Effy, was nothing compared to when she looked into the blondes eyes. Emily needed Effy. Losing the brunette would cause more pain to Emily than losing her would. Naomi could see that now, after the talk she had just had with Effy, the way Effy could live without Emily, just knowing she was happy was enough for her. Naomi doubted she would ever be able to do that, for anyone, she wasn't good enough for Emily.

Naomi slumped onto her bed, she laid down and stared at her ceiling. She was drained, emotionally and physically from the day.

She was tired, tired of fighting for something that had been hers for so long, and had now disappeared. She cursed herself for not realising sooner. Realising that the reason she smiled every morning was because she would be seeing Emily's smile soon, and that when she closer her eyes, an image of Emily was permanently tattooed in her mind, and on Effys. She should have noticed the way they looked at each other, stolen glances across classrooms, and heated dancing in clubs, they were always glued together. God knows what happened on all them nights when Emily would cancel on Naomi to sleep around her best mates house.

Trips down memory lane had always been painful for Naomi, ever since she was little and watched her dad kiss her goodbye, and walk out of the door.

There was only one place she wanted to be right now, the place where she last saw her father, she loved to go there when things got too much for her, she liked to think a part of him was there, helping her through her problems. She needed to think, now more than ever before.

* * *

It was raining, hard. Emily's hair was drenched, and flapping around her face. Her feet were sore from the constant slaps on the pavement. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore, except them sweet, beautiful azure eyes.

She rounded a corner, leading to a small park she new Naomi loved, and that's where she saw her.

"Naomi"

The tall blonde whirled around at the sound of that voice. That voice, it never failed to make her heart beat flutter.

"You shouldn't be here Emily, you have exams tomorrow and your fac-" Naomi's rambling was cut off by an exasperated Emily.

"I want to be wherever you are, Naomi. Don't you understand?"

Naomi stood staring at Emily in awe, she didn't want to believe it.

"But Effy-"

"Effy is my _friend_ Naomi." The drenched redhead walked over to an equally wet Naomi and reached out for her hand, taking it and rubbing her thumb around Naomi's palm.

"She always will be. I love her, but not in the same way I love you. I want to spend my life with you Nai, you make me happy more than anyone else ever has."

Naomi dropped Emilys hand, and turned her back to Emily. Confused, Emily put her arms around Naomi's waist, and nuzzled her head into her back, taking in her intoxicating smell. Naomi relaxed, let out a deep sigh then sniffled, and a tear splashed onto the ground.

"I want to start again Ems, do it right this time."

Emily squeezed Naomi, letting her know that she will always be there.

"That sounds perfect."

The two girls stood together, their bodys entwined, for a while. Eventually night started to fall and Emily shivered. Noticing that Emily was cold Naomi broke away from the hug and took off her loose green jumper, and handed it to the redhead. Emily took it gratefully, and slipped it over her head. Emily looked at Naomi's t-shirt and sniggered.

"What is it with you and pigs?"

Naomi blushed and bit her lip, making Emilys heart pound even harder.

"I think it's cute."

Emily stepped towards the blushing girl and slide her arms around the blondes neck, pulling her in so close there lips were almost touching, Naomi's breath hitched, Emily smirked, knowing that she could still do that to her.

"It would look cuter off you."

Emily leaned in to close the gap between their lips, but Naomi pulled away. Emily gave the other girl a confused look, making her smile.

"So, you free on Tuesday? Say, 8 o clock?"

Emily laughed, annoyed at how persistant the girl could be. "Campbell, are you asking me on a date?"

Naomi let out a small laugh, knowing that she was annoying her girlfriend. But she wanted to stick by her word, to start again without rushing into things, she wanted to know that it would work, in the long run. "You know me too well Ems." Naomi winked at Emily, this time she let the other girl close the gap between them.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the moment was ruined by a beep coming from Emilys pocket.

"Shit, its Katie… I can't believe I'd forgotten about her, sorry, I should go."

Emily turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Naomi has swung her back round, so their eyes were connected.

"Emily, even if things go badly between you and Katie tonight, I'll be here for you. Whats mine is yours." Emilys eyes sparkled, and her heart felt like it was going to leap right out of her chest, it was real this time.

"Keep your vagina on Nai, we aren't married, we haven't even been on our first date yet." She replied, whilst pulling Naomi in, and putting her arms back around her girlfriends neck.

"Well, you never know" Naomi whispered with a wink. Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss the top of Naomi's nose.

"See you later."

Naomi watched Emily go, and shouted "Good luck."

She had a feeling the redhead would need luck now more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Skins dinny mine.**

With her clothes sticking closely to her body, and her legs beginning to shiver, a soaking Emily tried to quietly sneak in through her front door. She knew her dad would be out in the back garden lifting weights, her Mum would still be at work and James was probably around his bum-buddy Gordon McPherson's house, but it wasn't them she was trying to avoid.

As she stepped through the threshold to her house, Emily attempted to take off her drenched shoes, she flinched as one shoe came off her foot too abruptly and slammed against the floor. After holding her breath and counting to 10, she still couldn't hear any movement from upstairs, so she let out her breath, and took a step towards the living room. Emily knew she couldn't hide from her sister forever, but she at least needed some time to think over what she was going to say to her over-controlling twin.

Just as her foot had tapped against the wooden floor a loud ***beep beep*** echoed throughout the house.

Emily groaned at her phone, timing never was Effys forte.

-I hope you took Blondie back, x-

Emily smiled as she read the text, she'd figured that Effy and Naomi had talked, at least that part of her life was going smoothly.

Emily padded over to the staircase and peeped up through the banisters to see if her sister had appeared from her room, luckily she hadn't.

Emily breathed a soft sigh of relief.

***beep beep***

"Fucking hell!" Emily whispered under her breath.

There was no way Katie didn't hear that, Emily thought as she glanced at her mobiles screen, she grinned at the name that appreared on the screen, and could swear she could feel and hear her heart pump quicker as she clicked to see the message.

It was a picture of herself and Naomi, when they were at the meadow. It was a beautiful picture, Naomi was sat leaning against a large tree in the middle of the small patch of grass, Emily was sat on Naomi's lap, their heads were together, almost in a kiss, but not quite. Their noses touched as they both gazed into the others eyes. Naomi had that cheeky smile on her face, just seeing it on a picture made Emilys breath hitch, and her hands go clammy. She could have stood their for hours looking at that picture, remembering that perfect night.

There was a caption underneath the picture, reluctantly Emily scrolled down, a tear almost formed as she read what it said.

"I meant what I said at the park Ems, I'm always here for you. Oh, and if she tries to hurt you, call me, I owe her a punch or two ;) missing you already, I love you xxx"

Emily re-read the text over and over again, her eyes fixed on the last three words. I. Love. You. God, how she had waited to hear them words again.

Emily was to preoccupied with the message to notice another redhead silently sneak down the stairs. Katie stood watching Emily, seeing her sister with a smile that big never failed to ignite the sisterly love in Katie that so often dissappeared, after a few seconds Katie began to wonder what could be making Emily smile so brightly.

She lunged forward and snatched the phone out of Emilys grasp. Emily jumped, she had completely forgotten about her sister.

"Katie please don-"

"Nice picture. Where is that?" Katie cut in. Emily stared at Katie, her mouth agape, where was the shouting? And the pathetic gay jokes? Katie almost sounded... serious.

"Its um, at a meadow."

"Hmm." Katie threw the phone back to Emily, it clattered on the ground. Emily had never been the sporty type, and her hand-eye co-ordination was proof of that.

Katie turned on her heel and started to walk back up the stairs. Emily shook her head, trying to take in what just happened. Then, out of habit she felt obliged to follow her sibling up.

Once the two girls had entered their room, Katie beckoned for Emily to sit on her bed, Katie sat opposite her.

Katie's sudden solemn face made Emily feel uneasy, she was sure she new what was going to be said next.

"I'm so sor-"

Katie interjected Emilys apology,

"So are you and Naomi together now?" Emily nodded, a blush forming upon her flushed cheeks. A pained look flashed across Katies face, only to quickly be replaced by an emotionless nod, Emily realised that talking to this side of Katie was exactly like trying to get some emotion out of Effy.

"Mum should know... About you two"

Emily shook her head wildly, "Please don't tell her Katie, I'm not ready, and well, you know what she's like."

Katie smirked, it was a smirk Enily had seen many times before, and she didn't like it at all, it always got her into trouble.

"Fine Em, I won't tell her. But you've got to do something for me in return."

Emily leaned towards Katie, and gulped. Katie hushed her voice until it was barely audible.

"I want Freddie Em."

"But you've already got-"

"No, he loves Effy. Anyone can see that." Even Emily had to agree it was obvious. "Go out with Effy. Make her fall for you, get the message to Freddie that she's a fucking dyke. He'll come running for me. Then…" Katies smile widened, Emily slipped her head into her hands, she couldn't do this. Not with her and Naomi finally giving things a go, the right way.

"Break her heart."

Emilys head shot up, her face pleading with Katie.

"I can't do that Katie. She's my best friend, things are just starting to go right again!" Emilys voiced raised frantically

Katie moved her head so it was right in front of Emilys and snarled

"Well I doubt things will be perfect when you don't have a house to come back to."

Emily started crying, she knew Katie was right. Her Mum would chuck her out of the house without a second thought.

"So, what happens when I break Effys heart?"

"She becomes a wreck, I get Freddie, and I'll let you and.. Naomi" it almost pained Katie to say her name, Emily knew how hard this was for her twin. "Be together, no complications."

"Do you promise?"

Katie held out her hand, Emily took it, then they swirled their hands around, and kissed each others thumb. It had been their promise shake ever since they were five, and they had never grown out of it.

Emily knew she would regret breaking Effys heart, but what harm would one or two dates do? That's all it would take. Maybe she wouldn't even have to go that far, maybe she would get the courage to tell her Mum, and then it would all be over. She would do anything to be with Naomi, and for Katie to be okay with it. She just hoped Naomi would understand the sacrifice she was being made to make.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: slightly longer chapter than the others, with all the katie drama i had almost forgotten about Naomi and Emily's date ;)**

**Read && Review**

**Skins: I don't own Skins, or a life.**

Emily rolled over and groaned as she reached out to turn off her alarm clock. She got worried when she saw an empty bed across the room, but her worry disappeared when she heard a rush of water from the shower. Emily picked up her phone from the bedside table, then dialled the only number she knew off by heart.

"Morning Em, just woke up?"

Emily giggled, Naomi had always been an early riser.

"Enjoy your jog?"

"Yeah, except I got distracted and almost fell into next doors bin. It was a complete Mean Girls moment.

Emily smiled as she remembered when she had made Naomi watch the chick-flick.

"…So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I know you said our date was on Tuesday, but I was wondering if I could take you out tonight?"

"Well I have politics club until 8, but after that I'm free"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up there?"

"Okay... How did things go with Katie last night?"

"I," Emily heard the bathroom door unlock, and a wet Katie appeared, scantily dressed in a small towel. Katie smiled at Em as she walked past her bed, and mimed the words "Don't perve." at Emily, then bent down to get her clothes out of the bottom drawer of her cupboard.

Angrily, Em turned back to her phone "Um have to go, but I'll tell you about it tonight."

"Alright Ems, I love you"

"Yeah, you too…bye"

Emily hastily hung up and flung her legs out the other side of the bed, and heaved her sleepy body out.

* * *

Emily pulled her mums car into a isolated car park. Naomi unbuckled her seatbelt, and read the sign on top of the huge building in front of them.

An aquarium? She asked confusedly, as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah" Emily walked around the car and joined Naomi at the entrance. "I figured all of the rest of our dates have sort of been…outdoorsy, and since we are doing this properly I thought I'd take you somewhere I love, with central heating."

Naomi laughed and slipped her hand into Emilys, the smaller girl looked up at the blonde and gave her a warm smile, Naomi could tell something was up with her girlfriend, her eyes looked troubled, almost…scared. But the blonde knew that Emily would tell her when she was ready, and she didn't want to pressure the her. Naomi gave the hand in hers a tight squeeze, and opened the door. The place was deserted.

"Um Em, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think the aquarium stays open this late."

Emily's smile widened, and Naomi noticed her eyes light up a bit.

"Its not, but I know people." Emily said as she gave the blonde the most mysterious wink she could muster, leaving the other girl weak at the knees.

The girls walked around the aquarium for a long while, enjoying the fact that it was theirs tonight, with no squealing kids or disapproving adults to interrupt them. Emily would stop Naomi at random points and tell stories about the fish animatedly, Naomi could swear she even heard Emily squeal with excitement at the clown fish.

Seeing Emily in her forte made Naomi fall for her even harder, it was hard not to resist the redhead when her face lit up watching the tanks.

* * *

"Parrotfish? What a weird name"

Naomi stated as she read the information board above a small tank in the corner of the room. Emily rapidly walked over to the tank, and gazed at the fish, a look of pure joy etched across her face.

"I love Parrotfish."

"Why?" Naomi intrigued "Besides the fact that some of them have really bright colours, they don't seem like anything special to me."

"They didn't to me at first either. But really, I think their race has got it all figured out. Every Parrotfish starts off the first months of their lives as a female." Emily pointed to a cluster of dull grey fishes. "Like these."

Naomi burst out laughing, "_Now_ I see why you like them so much Em" Emily joined in the laughter. "Yeah, shame that half of them will eventually have to turn male.."

"Yeah" Naomi replied. "Shame that." She turned and winked at Emily, then went into a corridor, leading to the final room.

Emily followed Naomi out, and they made their way to the last section, the penguins. Whilst walking to the section Naomi noticed Emily getting a bounce in her step, and every step closer she took she became more excitable. It was adorable.

As soon as Emily came in sight of the penguins she let go of Naomi's hand and ran over to the glass, wearing the same expression that reminded Naomi of a small child at Christmas on her face.

Naomi smiled, taking in every aspect of her beautiful girlfriend, and knowing how lucky she was. Then she laughed, making Emily break away from the penguins and make her way towards the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, breaking into a small smile.

"You know Em, I never took you for a fish type of person."

"Oh really?" Emily slipped off her oversized hoodie, revealing a white t-shirt with a large picture of a penguins face on it, identical to the pig shirt Naomi had worn the night before.

The room echoed with laughter as Naomi took in the hilarious sight before her.

"I've got a new favourite shirt now actually, its cuter than the pig one."

Emily's eyes widened expectantly, waiting for Naomi to continue. The tall blonde lifter her baggy Obama t-shirt over her head, revealing a smaller, fitted top, matching Emilys, except instead of a penguin face, there was a picture of a 7 year old Emily, with her face covered in chocolate cake, and a wide smile on her face. It was the cutest picture Naomi had ever seen, Emily just looked so proud, and her two front teeth were missing. When she had found it under Emilys bed a few weeks ago, she knew she had to keep it.

Above the picture were the words 'I've been Fitched'. Emily gasped at the T-shirt, blushed slightly, then burst into a fit of laughter, it was the best top she had ever seen.

Naomi wrapped her arms around the giggling red head, and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I lov-"

Emily stopped laughing, and cut Naomi off.

"Naomi… I need to tell you something." She paused, not knowing how she could possibly make Naomi understand she had to go out with another girl.

Sensing Emilys confusion and hurt, Naomi patiently waited for her to continue.

"Last night, Katie left me an ultimatum. She said she would tell my Mum about us." Naomi's eyes widened, she knew what Jenna Fitch would do to Emily if she were ever to find out. "Unless… I go out with Effy, then break her heart."

Naomi tried to hide her shock by putting her head down and nodding.

"Why does Katie want you to be with Effy?"

"So she can have Freddie, and be the most popular girl at Round View."

Naomi sat in silence for a while, contemplating what Emily had just told her, Emily watched Naomi nervously, she hadn't expected this reaction.

Naomi grinned. "Well, you've got to hand it to Katie, her logic, although twisted actually makes sense."

Emily nodded, her faced still looked pained.

"You don't want to do it do you?" Naomi asked.

"Course I don't, she's my best friend. I don't want to hurt anybody, I just want to be happy."

Naomi sat down on the bench in the middle of the room, and pulled Emily down so she was sat across her lap, and her head was tucked into Naomi's neck.

Emily let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Aren't you worried Nai?"

Naomi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tighter before answering.

"Of course I am babe, Effys a dangerous person to fuck around with. I'm scared you might fall for her, that she will treat you better than I ever could. But, I trust you Emily, and if we have to go through this to be happy later, then I have complete faith that we will make it through."

Emily sniffed, and the corner of her lips rose slightly.

"I thought Naomi Capbell didn't have faith in anything."

There was a pause before Naomi answered.

"That was before I found someone to have faith in."

They sat like that for a while longer, Naomi let Emily cry until her tears wore dry, then lifted Emily's chin up, so they were face to face.

"Will you wait for me?" Emily whispered.

Naomi smiled, "Forever and always."

A wave of happiness bolted through Emily, there was no way Effy could ever treat her better than Naomi. She leaned in to kiss the blonde lightly on the lips. The kiss then turned more passionate, they both wanted to show the other how much they loved each other, because after tonight, they didn't know how much time they would have together. For Naomi, letting go of Emily was the hardest thing, but for Emily, holding on would be harder_**.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: sorry for the long delay. Its been a chaotic week. **

**but i've overcomemy writers block and have FINALLY thought of an ending for this fic after watching a very very very good Piper Perabo film. (i won't tell you which one because you might guess the ending ;) )**

**Disclaimer: Skins does not belong to me -sigh-**

There is a relatively unknown greek legend about how true lovers are really two halves of the same person. It says that people wander around searching for their other half, and when they find him or her, they are finally whole and perfect. The thing that got Emily about the legend as she sat on her windowsill, watching the rain droplets trickle down the glass, was that the story says that originally all people were really pairs of people, joined back to back, and that some of the pairs of people were man and man, some women and man, and others women and women.

What happened was that all of these double people went to war with the gods, and the gods, to punish them, split them all in two. That's why some lovers are heterosexual, and some are homosexuals.

Emily loved that story when she first heard it in Year 4, she remembered the way her teacher had told the story, especially the way her eyes sparkled, Mrs Carlin had the type of voice that made you listen, it was magical. Emily liked the story because it had seemed fair, and right, and sensible.

However, Emily had never believed it to be true until now, she had always thought that you should be your own individual person, and if you needed someone else for your own happiness, it made you weaker, but the more her and Naomi spent time together, the more she felt she had found her other half.

The redhead couldn't believe how lucky she really was. Sure, she wished Katie would be more sympathetic and sisterly, but Naomi had told Emily, just half an hour ago on the phone that she had been really thinking, and she knew she loved Emily unconditionally. Even, if Emily fell for Effy, she said she would never stop loving her.

Emily had been crying since that phone call had ended, the tears rolling down her cheeks matched the rain falling down her window, it soothed her.

Naomi had decided to go away for a while, just two weeks. She had wanted to see the Rome, "do as the Italians do" she had said with a light chuckle, Emily didn't have the heart to stop her. How could she expect her Naomi, to just sit at home whilst she was out making another girl fall in love with her. Even though knew it was ridiculous, Emily felt that by Naomi going away, when she needed her there the most, they would become two halves again, and it would be harder to leave Effy when the time came.

Emily ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Then she heaved herself off of the windowsill, and stood over Katie, who was lying in her bed, headphones in, completely oblivious to her twins presence. Emily tugged one of the head phones out.

"What the fuck?" Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had just been about to doze off.

"Sorry." Emily muttered as she sat on the corner of her sisters bed.

"Well, are you going to ring her or not?"

Emily started fiddling with the end of the duvet, not daring to look Katie in the eye.

"Um, sure, m-m-my phones broken." Emily lied, trying to postpone the call longer.

"Well use mine then." Katie replied quickly, chucking the phone to Emily.

"Right..." Emily looked down at the phone as if it was a bomb about to go off. "Yeah course." She mumbled as her fingers shakily dialled in the number.

***ring ring ring-***

"Emily?"

"Hey Eff."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, Emily had forgotten that Effy wasn't much of a conversation starter.

"Are you free tonight?"

"I can be." Effy shot back quickly, too quickly.

Emily shook her head, the brunette permantly confused her.

"Does that mean you are?"

"Wheres Naomi?" Effy said sharply, changing the subject. Emily held her breath, how did she know that Naomi had gone? Christ, the girl knew everything.

"Um, what do you mean? At home I suppose."

"Don't be a twat em."

Emily was starting to get angry, how could she possibly put up with this? How _had_ she put up with this for so long?

"Huh?"

"I know she's gone."

"How?" Emily intrigued.

"I can hear it in your voice."

The redhead was taken aback, and blushed, flattered by the notice Effy took of her, Emily caught herself wondering if Naomi would notice something like that. Then, realising what she was thinking, her face went back into a sullen frown, of course Naomi would notice, she loved her. Katie watched Emilys reactions silently, she couldn't tell if it was going well, or awfully.

"n-n-no you can't"

"Why would I say I could if I couldn't? Has she hurt you Emily?" Effys voice went grave, deadly.

Emily put her hand over the speaker and mimed to Katie,

"I can't do this."

Katie whispered back,

"You fucking can Em, I have mum on speed dial if you'd rather not."

A tear slid down emilys cheek, there was no point pleading.

"She, she broke up with me, now she's gone."

"Oh." Was the only response Emily could get out of her friend. Emily couldn't tell if Effy had believed the lie, or was just pretending to believe it, in the 'Effy' way.

"Can we go somewhere?" Emily clutched her chest as she said this, pain bolted through her body, to the point where she felt like she was going to collapse. It was Naomi she usually said this to, it needed to be Naomi.

"Where?"

Emily mustered up all of the will power she could, took a deep breath, and replied,

"Anywhere."

"I'll be right over" Emily thought she heard Effy say before she hung up, but she wasn't concentrating. A ringing was resounding through her head, and her heart felt like it had literally torn in two. She threw the phone at Katie and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her then collapsing against the bath.

She couldn't take much of this anymore. There was no doubt in Emilys mind now that the myth was true. Naomi was her other half. She just wished that the myth would have said what happened to the people who never got to be with their other half, because she feared she might become one of them. She had never felt pain like this before, it was unbearable.

The doorbell rang.

Emily couldn't believe how her life had been so perfect. She had almost believed, naively, for a few seconds, that she could be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: well, I'm impressed with Deni123456's Piper Perabo film knowledge :P but i'm still not telling you which film.**

**i actually wrote this chapter a few days ago but the site keeps coming up with a silly error message?**

**oh well, Read & Review please! it really does make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but i do own the plot and any other Original Characters.**

"Where are we going?"

"…Anywhere."

Emily held in a sigh, "Yes Ef, but will you please tell me where that is please?"

Effy let go of Emily's hand and swiftly stood in front of her, trying to catch eye contact. Emily's cheeks started to match the colour of her hair, Effys rapid dramatic movements had caught the attention of some nearby bystanders.

"I think I know the perfect place." Effy said as she smiled widely, she hadn't smiled that genuinely for a long time, and knowing the reason for that smile was a lie broke Emilys heart.

"For what?" She knew Effy was supposed to be under the impression this was a real 'date', but without Naomi (even in the country) Emily didn't have the patience for the brunettes weird mind games and riddles, that she used to enjoy so much.

"For our date." Effy said matter of factly, which stunned Emily slightly, she hadn't expected Effy to catch on that fast, but then again, Effy always seemed to know everything.

"So… where did you have in mind?"

Effy looked down, was that a blush on her cheeks Emily thought she saw? No…surely not.

"Well there's this pretty brilliant forest and-…"

"No." Emily cut in, Effy sensed some pain behind the word, but didn't want to ask, so she just looked blankly at the other girl.

"What?"

"I-" Emily tried not to tear up remembering the forest with Naomi, fearing it might give her 'mission' away to Effy.

"Don't think a forest is a good idea."

"Oh" The redhead saw a look of disappointment flash quickly over Effys face, making Emily immediately feel guilty for being in a bad mood, even though her girlfriend had buggared off to Cyprus. Or Spain? Fuck knows. She reached out for Effys hand, then brushed her other hand against the brunettes' cheek.

Emily stood on her tip-toes and whispered into Effys ear, hoping it to be somewhat seductive, but she probably just looked like a fool. "I was just hoping, that we could go somewhere more…um, lively, you know? I reaaally feel like dancing babe."

Emily pulled away and painfully imitated how Naomi bit her lip innocently whenever she had done something not so innocent. She hoped it would have the same effect on Effy as it did to her.

Effy brightened up at the sound of her new nickname from Emily, babe. The way Emily said it in her raspy voice made Effys heart beat even faster, she pulled in a deep breath and tried to keep her eyes off the other girls lips.

"Grays sound good?"

"Brilliant." Em swirled Effy around and guided her through the streets towards the club, trying to hide the huge smirk on her face. It seems that Emily Fitch is sexier than she thought.

* * *

Emily had never been to the club on a Thursday night, she wasn't into partying on school nights, her and Effy walked up to the bar, hand in hand.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't very busy, but there was a live band playing. They weren't too bad, Emily thought as she bobbed her head to the music. Rather too enthusiastically it seemed,

"You look like a retarded pigeon." Effy howled as she burst into laughter.

Emily quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed, a blush appearing upon her cheeks.

Effy cupped Emilys jaw and spun her head back around,

"You look cute, when you blush."

This rare let out of emotion from Effy made Emilys cheeks go even more rosy, bringing a smile to Effys lips.

"Here" Effy slapped a £20 note on the table and slid it towards Emily. "Get whatever you want, I'll have the same."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm um, just going to the toilet."

"Oh right." Emily settled into the bar chair. "Be quick" she shouted after Effy, the brunette turned her head and gave Emily a wink that could melt anyone's heart. Emily sighed, and placed her hand over her heart, checked, then mumbled to herself,

"Nope, not a beat quicker." Her hands weren't clammy either. They would of been if Naomi was here.

A good looking girl behind the bar had been watching Emily mutter to herself, and chuckled.

"She not you cup of tea then?" Emily jumped, and her eyes were met with beautiful azure ones, that she could have sworn made her heart shatter in her chest.

"I'm more a coffee type of person." Emily managed to say, she may have even cracked a smile, but it probably looked pathetic.

"I'm afraid we dinny have'ne coffee here, can I tempt you with a sex on the beach though?" The girl had a strong Scottish accent, it was adorable.

"More like a sex in the forest." Emily mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Um, yeah." Emily slid the note towards the girl. "Oh, make that two please."

The bartender chuckled as she bent down to get a glass.

"I would'ne be forgetting about your girlfriend if I were you."

Emily laughed with her. "Yeah sorry, I'm a forgetful person." Em leaned forward towards the girl as she placed two glasses on the table.

"Do you know what the bands called?" she said whilst nodding towards a few skinny boys on the stage.

"I dinny kin. Sorry."

"Dinny kin?" Emily looked quizzically at the blonde, making her laugh.

"Sorry, I forget yous dinny speak like me sometimes, it means I don't know."

"I like your accent, it's cute."

"Aye, so is yours."

Emily smiled and looked towards the toilets, where the hell was Effy?

"So whats you name?" The bartender questioned, bringing Emilys attention back to her.

"Emily, Emily Fitch"

The girl nodded, then looked expectantly at Emily.

"Oh, and whats yours?"

"Karly." The girl extended her hand out towards Emily. "Its nice to meet you...Emily."

"Yeah, you too."

The music paused, grabbing the two girls attention as their hands parted. Then a voice floated out of the speakers that Emily recognized.

"Hey redhead, your girlfriends gorgeous." Karly commented, nodding at the girl on stage.

"Hmm, yeah." Emily replied and wondered what Karly would think of her real girlfriend.

Effys voice pumped through the speakers. "'kay, lets cut through the bull shit. This song is for the girl who has my heart." A gush of wolfwhistles and rowdy comments roared from the males in the crowd. Emily shook her head at the boys, they were such twats. Then she turned her attention to her 'girlfriend' on stage in awe, Emily couldn't quite grasp what was happening, could Effy even sing?

A soft voice, nothing like how Emily would imagine Effy's to be, floated through the room, it was a slow song, her only accompaniment the light plucking of a guitar. Emily felt guilty, she hadn't even known her best friend played guitar, yet Effy knew everything about her.

_you are a china shop  
and I am a bull  
you are really good food  
and I am full  
I guess everything is timing  
I guess everything's been said  
so I am coming home with an empty head_

_you'll say did they love you or what  
I'll say they love what I do  
the only one who really loves me is you  
and you'll say girl did you kick some butt  
and I'll say I don't really remember  
but my fingers are sore  
and my voice is too_

It was Emily's favorite song. Ani Difanco – You Had Time. This was…unbelievable, the redhead looked on in shock at Effy on stage, it was the most beautiful version of the song she had ever heard, and it was dedicated to her. Effy scanned the crowd during an instrumental, her gaze catching Emilys. She let her bright blue eyes pour into Emilys, getting her under her spell. Effy smiled, she knew this was Emilys favorite song, and she hoped it had cheered the other girl up, she knows how hard it must be for her to be out with another girl after having just broken up with Naomi.

When Effy turned back towards the microphone, Emily slowly raised her hand to her chest again. It was definitely beating faster, much faster.

The bartender had noticed Emily do this, and smiled to herself knowingly, happy that someone had finally found love. If only she knew that with every speeding heart beat Emily felt, the more she felt like a seperate half to Naomi,and that tore her up inside.

Effy stopped singing, and a roar of applause filled the club, even the boys who had been shouting insults before were congratulating her.

Emily shivered as she felt hot breath against her neck, "did you like it?"

She turned and faced a beaming Effy.

"How did you know that was my favourite song? I've never told anybody."

Effy smiled, "I saw the song lyrics slip out of your notebook in Lit a few years ago."

"Y-y-you remember that?"

Effy bit her lip and looked down, the way Naomi used to when she was embarrassed, Emilys breath hitched.

"Yeah, I um, kept the sheet."

Emily held in an awww, she couldn't believe that seemingly emotionless 'I couldn't give a fuck' Effy Stonem actually cared enough to remember this insignificant fact.

"I didn't even know you played guitar Eff."

"Well, technically I don't. When I found the lyrics I searched them on the internet, borrowed my brother's old guitar and spent months learning it."

Emilys mouth was literally agape at this information.

"But why?"

"I hoped that one day, when the lyrics applied to us, I could sing it for you. I must admit, I never planned on singing it in front of all these people though"

Emily leaped from her chair and wrapped her arms around a slightly shocked Effy. That was the nicest thing that anybody had ever done for Emily, it wasn't often that she had someone pay her any attention when her sister was around, never mind learn a whole song and then play it in front of a club full of people.

For them few moments, Emily had completely forgotten that Naomi even existed, her heart was so full of joy that it had squashed Naomi out completely, and only when she felt soft lips on hers did she remember the blonde she loved.

"Effy…"

Emily pulled away from the kiss, and the hug.

"I'm sorry i-"

"Don't be sorry, I'm just not ready, 'kay?"

"Sure." Effy slid her hand into Emilys and squeezed it tightly.

Emily suddenly felt dizzy and light headed, she needed to get out.

"Eff, fresh air?"

The brunette pushed her way through the crowd to the back door, trying to keep Emily out of harms way.

As soon as the chill breeze whipped across Emilys face she felt better, but she didn't want Effy to try and kiss her again, she was almost at her breaking point.

Effy stood in front of Emily and brushed a hand through her hair.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emily manages a smile, she really was grateful to Effy for tonight.

"Ems, can you do me a favour?"

"Um… sure."

Effy placed her hands over Emilys eyes.

"Stay there, close your eyes, count to 20, and then open them again."

Emily laughed shakily, she trusted Effy, but was wary, she had fallen for one of Effys tricks way too many times.

"Okay, but why?"

"For the perfect end to a perfect night."

Emily wondered what Effy had meant by that, the hands had gone from her eyes, but she still kept them closed.

She felt unfamiliar lips brush her own. She was about to protest when Emily realized she didn't mind. It was just a peck, heck, she'd gone further with Cook. It wasn't the end of the world.

…18…19…20

Emily slowly opened her eyes, she had sort of expected a bouquet of flowers or some sort of practical joke. But there was nothing. Effy had disappeared.

Emily wondered how Effy thought that could be the perfect end to a perfect night. Did she know?


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Read and Review.. please :) btw im now on under Monumentally Obsessed... would appriciate some buddies if your on!**

**Disclaimer: please don't make me say Skins isn't mine. It hurts too much.**

_…18…19…20_

_Emily slowly opened her eyes, she had sort of expected a bouquet of flowers or some sort of practical joke. But there was nothing. Effy had disappeared._

_Emily wondered how Effy thought that could be the perfect end to a perfect night. Did she know?_

Emily walked towards the club doors amazed, there was no way Effy could have gotten away that quickly, right?

It was only 10 o clock, and an early exit was never an Effy Stonem kind of attitude, Emily sauntered back to her original place at the bar, she sighed and placed her head in her hands, slowly running her fingers through her matted red hair. Even on a date she didn't want to be on she gets abandoned. Effys departure left Emily feeling exhausted, yet she didn't want to go home, the music was good, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and the bartender Karly was making her way over to her.

Seeing blue eyes peirce through her body again, even though they weren't Naomi's, sent a surge of life flowing through Emilys weak limbs. She stared right back into them blue eyes, winked, then casually stretched over the bar and took a large bottle of vodka from underneath. Karly looked intently at the not-so-innocent-after-all redhead in front of her. She watched as Emily pried the cap open with her nimble fingers, and found herself absent mindedly wondering what else them fingers could do.

"Well well Emily. Seems theres more to you then meets the eye eh?"

Emily didn't reply, she simply lifted her eyebrows suggestively and took a long swig from the bottle, enjoying the feeling of the bitter liquid wash around in her mouth then slid down her neck, it burned, but for once. She relished in the feeling.

"Wheres your singer girl?"

Emily took her time swallowing her next mouthful, she really wasn't in the mood for conversation, especially not this conversation, especially with this blonde, at all, but some people just never get the hint.

"Effy."

"Huh?"

"Effy, her name's Effy." This mysterious and rude attitude was starting to rub off on Emily, in fact she was rather enjoying it. Maybe this is why Effy did it so much, it felt somehow empowering, yet Emily knew it really wasn't getting her anywhere at all.

"Aye, that's a weird name eh."

"It's short for Elizabeth." The red head said in a blunt 'this is so obvious' tone, she even added an eye roll in for effect, damn this was too much fun.

"Hmm.. I can see why she took off babe, you look good, but your personality is sour lass."

The insult effected Emily more than it probably should of, after all, this girl was a complete stranger, they had had about three conversations their entire lives, so the idea that she thought Emily had a sour personality, was quite ridiculous. However, it really knocked Em off track. She wiped the frown off her face, knocked back some vodka, lept up and offered her hand towards the shocked bartender.

"I hope you don't think my dance moves are sour as well."

Karly chuckled, took Emilys hand and clumsily lifted herself over the bar, catching her foot in a barstool. Emily laughed and refused to help Karly, even though she was yelping melodramatically for help and attracting quite a crowd.

Emily raised her hand and placed it over the blondes mouth, lowering her head so their eyes were level and only centimeters apart.

"You don't want your boss to hear you now do you?" She whispered, using her raspy voice to her advantage,

Feeling Karlys breathing become more rapid and heated under her hand, Emily removed it from her mouth and then concentrated on getting the other girls foot out. Not to her surprise, it slid out easily.

"That was an old school move there Karly, getting me to feel your leg like that eh?"

Emily took Karlys hand and led her from the dance floor with a smirk plastered across her face. Twice in one night that she had pulled out the sexy card and it had worked? Quite frankly, Emily was impressed with herself. The redhead stopped suddenly, and her free hand clutched at her chest, she had caught herself wondering whether Naomi would be impressed as well. Of course she wouldn't, Emily scolded herself internally, you just manipulated two girls to do what you want, your loyal girlfriend would obviously not be too pleased.

* * *

Music is your antidote. This same sentence kept whirling through Emilys mind as she let the blondes body slowly edge closer to hers. A new band had come on, they were pretty techno and not Emilys type of thing, but they had gotten the dancefloor pumping, and Emily could feel the music sweep over her mind, erasing everything else. Her arms swayed randomly to the beat, the alcohol running through her veins starting to take effect.

Emily pictured Effy in her mind. She hated how even though she wasn't there, the brunette still possessed her thoughts whenever she heard music with a good dancing beat.

She was trying to dance as mysteriously as Effy, but she couldn't seem to make her body flow like she wanted, she moved to the music, although when Effy danced, the music moved to her.

The tune always seemed to glide over Effys glistening body as her hair bounced naturally around her face, all the while, her bright blue eyes would capture any innocent bystander, drawing them into her intoxicating bubble, only to shoot them back out once she had gotten what she wanted.

Whereas Emilys limbs just sprawled across the dancefloor, the flashing neon lights didn't make her sweat glisten, but the heat encasing her sure as hell was making it smell.

The red head was startled out of her trance by soft lips coming in contact with her ear.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah" Emily smiled and placed her hands over karlys hips, guiding her as they swayed to the music. Finally, Emily felt that her body was moving the way she wanted. She could dance, as long as she had someone to dance with.

Karly instinctively moved Emilys hands away from her hips and wrapped them loosely around her shoulders. It was her turn to take control. Karly gripped tighter around Emilys waist and dipped her hips to the seductive music blaring, Emily followed suit and sunk lower, her mouth lightly touching Karlys neck, then moving down to her chest and back up.

"You," Emily pressed her lips against Karlys ear, her breathing heavy. "Are you fucking good dancer."

"Emsss" she moaned softly against her cheek. Karly slyly moved her hands down from emilys waist and around her bum.

Suddenly she pulled away giggling.

"What?" Emily wondered. Fuck, she knew she was doing something wrong.

"Babe, your ass is vibrating."

"What?" Emily repeated, just as dumbstruck as before.

"Your mobile," karly had raised her voice, to be heard over the music. "Its ringing in your pocket."

"Oh" Emily blushed, took the phone out of her pocket and slowly made her way through the crowd of dancers towards the slightly quieter bar. Not to emilys disappointment, Karly didn't follow.

"Bitch." She muttered as she flipped the mobile open.

Emily breath hitched as she read the name and opened the text. Naomi. She had completely forgotten.

**-Its 3am Em. No text, no call. You promised you'd call, im starting to get worried about you babe ;) I'm sorry for taking off, you deserve my support with this. I made a mistake… again. I'll be back soon k? Forgive me? I love you x-**

Emilys heart fluttered, then turned into a suffocating pound against her ribcage as she remembered where she was, who she came with and… oh shit, Karly.

Her breathing became rapid and uneven, unbearable.

Emily rushed from the club, trying desperately to catch her breath. Once outside she slumped against the wall for the second time in one evening. Emily raised her hand to her forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that had starting dripping down her cheeks.

"Fucking Katie. Fucking get some balls Emily." She banged her head against the wall, wincing as the pain bolted through her body. After a while though, it felt nice. Numbing.

A tear fell down her cheek, and fell onto the pavement, narrowly missing her hand. Emily watched the tear run down the cement, weaving a path until it eventually disappeared.

Emily checked her pockets for her phone, she wanted to go home.

In the leather jacket she was wearing she found a box of cigarettes. Figures, Emily thought, she had borrowed the jacket off Katie earlier, her sister always carried around a pack or two with her.

Emily flipped open the top of the box, debating on whether to have one.

Abruptly realizing she hadn't texted Naomi back, she put the box away and retrieved her phone from her pocket, the least her girlfriend deserved was a text.

**-Sorry I forgot. I had to go out with effy tonight. You should stay..wherever you are. I'll manage.-**

Emily winced as she remembered the last time she had said 'I'll manage' to Naomi. It was when she was still chasing the blonde after class one day. A small smile came to Emilys lips as she remembered the cheesy campaign posters she had given to Naomi after. She wanted to be showered in love, not campaign leaflets. She knew when she said it _then_ she was lying, and she knew she was now, she just didn't want to admit it yet.

Emily turned her attention back to the opened box of cigarettes at her side and took one out, finding a lighter in the other pocket she lit up and took a deep drag.

Emily liked to think of herself as a social smoker, she was happy to light up if everyone else was, sometimes she did when it was just her and Naomi. But never alone, to be honest, she didn't see the point in smoking something that kills you, it doesn't even get you high, in her eyes, there was just no point. But right now, she would do anything to feel more relaxed.

Once she had calmed down, she reached for her phone again, she needed to text Effy.

**-Why do you fuck everything up?-**

Flicking her cigarette to the floor and crushing it under her heel, she started another one, enjoying the relaxation is was giving her, and started to walk home.

Well, Emily thought, at least Katie would be proud of her tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: will try to get the next chapter up before monday, if notm then you'll have to wait for a week and a bit :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.. blah blah ;)**

Light flooded through gaps in the blinds. Naomi blinked the light away and rolled over, taking the entire duvet with her.

"Fucking hell." She mumbled as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a quick green flash coming from her phone. Naomi immediately grabbed her phone and hurriedly opened her text.

**-Sorry I forgot. I had to go out with Effy tonight. You should stay...wherever you are. I'll manage**.-

Naomi physically felt her heart sink beneath her chest as she re-read the words on the screen. She remembered the last time Emily had said "I'll manage". She had believed them then, but now...Now Emily was a completely different person.

She had thought that they were dependant on each other. Naomi knew that she couldn't manage without Emily, and even though it was beautiful here, and she was (theoretically of course), having the time of her life, she couldn't help but feel a tug of her heart every time she smiled, but couldn't share it with Emily.

Naomi knew something was wrong, very very wrong. Saying 'I love you' at the end of a text was just the norm for herself and Emily, but there was I love you, no I miss you, not even a few kisses on this text. Maybe Effy had stolen her girls' heart? Could she even call Emily her girl anymore?

Naomi shook the thoughts from her head, she was being paranoid. Sighing away the pain throbbing through her body, she placed her phone back on the bedside table. She was in no shape to reply right now. But what she did need was a shower. The Cyprus weather was really taking its toll on her pale complexion.

* * *

After her shower Naomi felt refreshed and ready to face the day ahead. Out of habit, and pure nervousness she re-checked her phone for the millionth time that morning… nothing. Naomi ran her hand through her wavy hair, it was still damp. Remembering she wasn't in England and the sun would probably dry her hair, Naomi grabbed her rather too large 'bag of ideas' (Emily had once joked it was big enough for her to actually fit inside) and headed out into the blistering sun, factor 50 at the ready.

* * *

Naomi liked strolling through the crowded market places; it was such a different culture and atmosphere to the rowdy streets of Bristol. Back at home, she would have been wary to make eye contact with someone near her, but here she could easily relax and smile at passers by. It was nice. Maybe one day she would bring Emily here, maybe they could move here after university.

Ouch, and there was the pain again. The searing feeling that rushed through every vein in Naomi's body, it throbbed at every pulse, leaving the girl weak at the knees. She couldn't take it much longer.

After a morning of small-talk with strangers and buying little vintage accessories from cute stalls near the coast, Naomi had wandered further from the thriving centre of town. She stumbled across a quaint bench on top of a bridge, looking over the landscape below. Naomi couldn't help herself, she needed to keep on walking else she wouldn't be able to get back to the hotel in time, but this bench seemed to call to her, like she needed this time to think, and this was the place to be thinking.

It was an old-fashioned bench, and flakes of green paint attached themselves to Naomi's skirt as she sat down. As soon as she had sat down and gazed out at the beautiful view below, Naomi instantly felt more relaxed. Her thoughts seemed to run through her mind more rationally. Maybe Effy had been looking over Emilys shoulder whilst she had been texting? That's why she couldn't write anything that would give her away. Yeah, that's it. Naomi convinced herself, and her breathing gradually became more even and chilled. She almost felt happy up there alone.

It felt just like old times on the bridge, before she needed anyone to get her through the day. The times when her heart only responded to herself, it was nice. Even though Naomi's emotions were all over the place, and she often felt like just giving up on anything, she knew she wouldn't trade what she and Emily had for the world.

"This view, it makes you want to start again doesn't it?"

The low, raspy voice behind Naomi startled her, she turned around quickly, and her heart dropped when it wasn't the person she had set her heart on.

The person laughed. "Christ Nai, I didn't realize you were the jumpy type."

"Well you've only known me about 23 hours, so that doesn't mean much."

"Hey" the brown haired boy sat down next to Naomi, and tried to catch her gaze with his own. "What's wrong with you?"

"Same old."

"I see." He replied, as he traced Naomi's line of sight and stared at the scene below. He knew that Naomi was gay, and Emily was her world, but he couldn't help but hope. Ever since she had come into his life, even if it was only yesterday, she had completely occupied it. Naomi had stumbled out of a club and right into his arms, off her face, mumbling about some girl. He had taken her too a small café, sobered her up with countless coffees and aspirin, and then listened.

They talked for hours about Emily, Effy and Katie. How Naomi had never had such a tight knit group of friends before, and then, right before her eyes it all started falling apart, it scared her how she couldn't stop the chaos. She couldn't even walk away; her love for Emily had trapped her in this mess, she was fucked up. He could see it in her eyes, the was her voice quivered when she spoke, and the way the colour would physically drain from her face every time he mentioned a certain redheads name.

"Oh!" Juan said breaking the silence, Naomi looked over at him expectantly. "I saw you from over the road, figured you'd want a coffee?"

"Milk, three sugars with a hit of vanilla?"

Juan chuckled, "You got it. You know, I've never met anyone with such an extraordinary taste in coffee." He reached over and handed her a cup, Naomi blew onto it, cupping it in her hands before taking a small sip.

Naomi smirked at Juan, she loved his slight Italian accent, and the way he worked words such as extraordinary into random sentences. He reminded her a lot of Thomas.

"I'm just… picky." Naomi shot her tongue out at Juan, making him blush.

He reached over and took Naomi's hand, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Naomi... I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully."

This caught Naomi's attention, she felt awkward holding a hand that wasn't Emily's. He didn't make her arms tingle the way Emily did, and she noticed his hands had started to get clammy, but she didn't pull away, she had a feeling this was going to be hard for him to say.

"You should go."

"What!?"

"Home Nai… you're not happy here, I can tell."

Naomi winced as he moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not happy at home either. Not while Emily is out with another girl."

"I know, but she loves you…I've never even met her and I can tell she loves you, you need to be there for her. She might have even told her mum?"

A tear fell down Naomi's cheek.

"She wouldn't. My mums the biggest cow on Earth, but I love her to bits Juan, and if I knew she would chuck me out onto the streets for being gay, I don't think I could tell her either. You don't understand Jenna." Naomi sighed and looked past Juan's soft eyes, she looked down the street, the street that led back home.

"She is horrible; Katie's reaction was bad, but hers would be worse. Emily would have nowhere to go, I mean, she could stay with me. But I would never ask her to give up her family for me, it's not fair."

"You would do it for her." Juan replied.

"URGH you don't get it," Naomi stood up, and grabbed her bag, flinging it over her shoulders. She gave Juan a hard stare then walked right past him, and down the street.

"Naomi… Naomi!... where are you going?" He yelled down the street, trying to catch up.

She didn't reply, she just quickened her pace. Because she didn't know where she was going, it didn't feel like home, but it was where Emily was, and damn, she would follow that girl anywhere.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: so so so sorry for the wait. short update i know :( i'm just suffering from the worst writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Thats all.**

"Naaoomiiii"

Naomi's head flicked around at the familiar voice screeching her name.

"For fucks sake,"

The blonde stuck her hand in the air, waving it above the crowds of people in front of her, beckoning the owner of the yell in her direction.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad your back!"

Two arms flung around Naomi's back, causing her to drop her suitcase and return the suffocating hug.

"I-I-can't breathe." Naomi gasped through wisps of blonde hair.

"Sorry darling, I'm just so excited to see you again."

Gina reached down and took one of the suitcases strewn across the floor, Naomi did the same.

* * *

"so" Gina started, as she turned a corner in her little car glancing towards a slumped over Naomi. "Why did you come back so early? I had to cancel a meeting with the SoSF to pick you up."

"The SoSF?" Naomi turned towards her mum, looking exasperated. "remind me again why sad ferrets need a society to help them?"

"Don't be so heartless Naomi, ferrets are just as important as you and me."

Sometimes Naomi wished she could kill her mum, her permanent cheery voice really drove her nuts. There is no way they are related.

"Emily called." Gina blurted out.

Naomi's whole body snapped up from her seat, ripping her out of her daydream.

Gina chuckled at Naomi's eagerness; she knew her daughter liked to pretend she played it cool all the time, but really she was still a little kid inside, desperate to be loved.

Naomi settled back in her seat, casually trying to pretend that didn't just happen, and act like she didn't care. When really she wanted to shout at her mum, get all of the information out of her she can.

"So, um, like, what did she say?"

"She didn't call for you."

"Oh." Naomi's heart sank. "so why did she call?"

"She wanted to speak to me."

Naomi burst into laughter.

"No, seriously mum, why did she call?"

"Honestly, she um, she asked me if she could date you."

"SHE WHAT?" Naomi couldn't help but crack a smile at her girlfriend's geekiness. It was completely adorable.

"Wait... And what did you say mum?"

"I said it was fine darling. She's very polite, much nicer than that strange boy you used to date."

"Mum, I was 11."

Gina giggled, "You're a lucky girl Naomi."

"Yeah sure, I'm not even sure if she likes me anymore."

"I'm sure she does honey."

"God! Your so annoying, stop being so fucking optimistic! She doesn't, shes going out with another girl."

"Naomi, she loves you."

"You've got to say that, you're my mum."

Naomi noticed Gina's hands grip the steering wheel tighter, she'd never seen her mum show any signs of anger since the 'save the whales' rally of '03.

"When you find someone, you've got to cherish it love."

"Where did you read that?" Naomi snorted. "Page 6 in Cosmopolitan?"

"Close… your dad."

Naomi nodded, sensing the awkwardness in her mum's voice.

"He wasn't a fucking bastard all the time."

The two girls burst into laughter, enjoying this rare time together.

* * *

After a while of listening to one of Gina's obscure radio station and just watching the scenery fly by, Naomi was starting to get worried about going back. Would they all hate her? Would she even get to see Emily anymore?

Gina broke the silence "Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Hom-"…"Um, actually, just drop me off down this road here."

"Okay honey."

Gina gradually stopped the car, kissed Naomi on the cheek and waved goodbye. Naomi watched her mum go around the corner and disappear before she turned and faced the prison like block of buildings before her.

* * *

Naomi looked at the peeling door in front of her, regretting her decision to come. She almost turned around when she heard a clatter of dishes and an old Irish folk song being sung through the door.

She smirked and knocked loudly against the wood.

"One moment!"

The door sung open and a unshaven middle-aged man stood before Naomi.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I've missed you too Kieran. Can I come in or not?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Naomi" Kieran's rough voice drawled out, his Irish accent strong.

"I thought you were on holiday?"

The blonde ducked under the arm Kieran had stretched across the doorway, and carried on down the hallway into the lounge. Naomi plunked herself down on the only chair in the room, making the layer of dust resting on its surface float upwards.

"Christ, when was the last time you cleaned this place?" Naomi leaned back, taking in the room around her. There was only a dated TV, coffee table and fireplace in the little room. The ornaments decorating the mantelpiece were rusted and losing their colour with age, the coffee table in the middle of the room was covered in rings of brown from the bottom of numerous coffee cups, probably dating back to the 90s.

"About 1987… when did you get back?"

"About 30 minutes ago."

"Well, I'm flattered that you came to see me first. How was it?"

"It was-"

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Kieran interjected.

"Um, no thanks."

Kieran sauntered over to the kitchen, whistling a tune Naomi didn't recognize to himself as he walked away. Naomi listened to the aged kettle start up, not knowing whether to carry on. The kettles low groan rumbled throughout the flat.

"It was good… too hot though!" The blonde decided to reply over the clatter of cups and plates from the other room.

"Well it's been shitty weather here."

Naomi chuckled at her teacher's everlasting optimism.

"Are you looking forward to school Nai?" Naomi was about to lie, and say yes, but when she heard Kieran add "I'm fucking not" under his breath, she knew she had to tell the truth.

"Not really" Naomi had to shout to be heard over the kettle now, "shitty friends."

"Ah." Kieran replied hazily, appearing from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Children are pretty stupid."

Naomi coughed and looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry, I meant 'young adults'. Unfortunately, adults are pretty damn shitty as well."

"You've always been the epitome of optimism in my life Kieran." Naomi gave Kieran a sarcastic loving look. The Irish man let out a throaty laugh as he perched on the side of the rickety table next to the TV.

"I learned from the best." He replied.

"I'm sure you did" Naomi muttered, barely audible even though the house was silent.

A comfortable silence dropped over the two friends as they let each other wonder their own thoughts. After finishing his coffee Kieran placed the empty mug down, leaving another stained ring on the surface of the table to add to his impressive collection.

"What about that redhead? You two were inseparable for a while." Kieran mused, obviously not picking up on the awkwardness this question brang to Naomi.

"Yeah um, I'm not too sure what's happening with that."

"And by _that_ you mean a wildly romantic love affair?" he stated, with a slight smirk on his face.

He took the flush of red to Naomi's cheeks, and her reluctance to answer as a yes.

"Why aren't you finding out what's happening then, instead of talking to an old bastard like me?"

Why wasn't she finding out? A million reasons flowed through Naomi's mind, but none of them seemed good enough. Truth is... she was afraid. If she was rejected by Emily, well, she didn't know what she would do, and she didn't want to think about it.

Making her decision Naomi shot up from her chair, sending up another layer of dust into the air.

"Bloody hell!" Kieran yelped at the sudden movement, causing his arm to swing out and connect with the empty mug, scattering it to the ground.

"I've got to go Kieran, just rememb-"

"Get out of here Nai. I'll see you in politics on Monday."

"Definitely." Naomi stood in the doorway, letting the awkwardness fill the silence.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around her slightly confused teacher then made a quick get away before he could see her blush again, and she could see his.

Kieran slowly closed the door once Naomi had disappeared, then leaned against it, a smile plastered to his face, now he remembered why he wanted to become a teacher. All it takes is one student.


	21. Chapter 21

"Effy?... want a puff?"

Effy took the burning spliff away from Freddie's hand, bringing it towards her lips and taking a sultry drag, never taking her eyes off the boy as she did so.

He returned her gaze as she gave the spliff back to its owner. Freddy broke their stare as he took a deep drag.

"Why did you call me Freddie?"

The boy shuffled his position, avoiding eye contact with Effy, she noticed his awkward nervousness.

"Thought we could, um, you know?"

"No Freddie." Effy replied, feeling exasperated. "I don't _know_"

"You used to know Effy." Freddie had turned to face the scantily clothed girl now. "You used to be the only person I could trust, even if it was trusting you to fuck everything up, there was still trust."

Oh shit, Effy thought. It was going to be 'that' type of talk, boy were always so clueless. She doesn't like Freddie, never had… Cook was alright; good enough for a bit of fun here and there, but nothing like…her. The boy couldn't even tell when she liked his best friend more than him, so how was he supposed to realise she didn't like his entire sex now?

"Look Freddie," Effy reached again towards the almost finished spliff perched in his hands, and threw it on the floor, crushing it under her converses. "Your still my friend, yeah?"

Effy heard a sharp intake of breath; she couldn't look at him right now.

"Don't say that." Freddie muttered each word through gritted teeth, Effy could almost feel the daggers his eyes were soaring at the back of her head.

"Why not? I'm afraid I have more important things to do than sit through this. Open yours eyes Freds. I don't _fancy_ you."

Effy swung her legs over the other side of the wall, and jumped the two foot drop to the bottom. Freddie stopped her as she tried to walk away.

"But... the signs, you were always looking at me."

Effy broke into an unexpected smile, and placed a hand on Freddie's arm, catching him off guard. "The signs?" She snorted sarcastically. "Where did you read about them? The back page of 'Hello' magazine? Grow a dick, just because I look at you, doesn't mean I want to fuck you. I look at a lot of people."

"You seem to fuck a lot of people too." Freddie half heartedly replied under his breath. Effy heard though, but for the first time since she came to Roundview College, she honestly didn't give a fuck.

And with that Effy turned on her hell and slowly walked away, swaying her hips more exaggeratedly now than she usually would. She hoped he noticed.

* * *

Once Effy had rounded a few corners and looked back to made sure Freddie hadn't followed her, she stopped flaunting her 'assets' and went back into her comfortable slouched walk she sported so fittingly.

Effy jumped at the sudden vibration against the top of her foot, reaching down she pulled out the slim phone from her shoe and proceeded to open the text.

"_Your daily horoscope: Don't be afraid of changes to your usual lifestyle, you might be surprised to find the changes are much preferred." _Good one Mr Horoscope. Changes to lifestyle, I think a change of sexuality counts as that, and yes, I definitely prefer it, Effy thought. Her mind then wandered to the fleeting kiss she had given Emily on their date, before disappearing. Shaking her head free of the thoughts she turned her attention back to the text. "_Try taking a backseat in the following week, and look for signs." _

"Fucking signs" She muttered under her breath, her outburst caught the attention of a man passing, he stared at her disapprovingly, usually Effy would give him her practiced evil look back, but today she couldn't be bothered, she had used up all of her spite on Freddie. This is probably where he had gotten the stupid signs idea from anyway, Effy contemplated, this sounds like the stupid shit he would be into.

Effy knew that she should cancel her subscription to the horoscopes, she had been meaning to as well, but every time she got round to doing it, she always found herself making excuses not too. However much she hated to admit it, a part of Effy had always been drawn to the occult sciences. It gave her hope to think that there was more out there than what had already been explained. When she was a child the youngest Stonem used to sit up late at night researching ancient religions like Wicca, she would gecome engrossed in old texts she'd found in the library, books explaining spells and potions that seemed so fascinating. She loved to research mythical creatures and old folklore, reading the books made her feel almost like she was in an old _Buffy_ re-run. Effy loved _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _in hindsight, her obsessiveness with the character Willow must have been a sign she was gay, but back then she had just put it down to their similiar love and hate relationships for the magicks. Somewhere in her room she had videos of herself drawing pentagons on her kitchen tiles, and burning voodoo dolls in her room, the whole ceremony enthralled her, made her feel more alive.

She'd grown out of that phase a long time ago though, modern school life didn't have time for witchcraft and relatively unknown societies, reality got in the way.

Effy looked up from her phone, her feet had taken her to the end of the Fitch's street. Emilys house.

Its funny the things your body does, when you let your mind wander elsewhere, and Effys seemed to be drawn towards this girl. She thought she had been walking in the direction of home, maybe she needed to reconsider where home was.

Since she was here, she might as well pay her girlfriend a visit. Effy heart kind of sighed when she though of the word girlfriend, she liked the feeling.

Not bothering to knock on the slightly ajar door, she just walked in. Jenna Fitch didn't mind Effy, she seemed to be completely oblivious to her daughters relationship. Effy didn't want to know the chaos that would befall if Mrs Fitch ever did find out.

Effy was just about to go into the twins room when she heard the sexy voice she loved so much talking on the other side, usually she would just go in anyway, but her name being uttered caught her attention.

"I do like Effy."

Effy put her ear closer to the door, and rested her bodyweight against the door pane silently. She heard someone that wasn't Emily sit down on the bed…probably Katie.

"She treats me well, a little confusingly at times…but it works."

"What are you trying to say Emily?"

Naomi. Effy could recognize that voice anywhere, she despised it. She hated the little lisp she put on s's, and the way Emily's eyes softened at anything she would say, even when what she said was utter bollocks. Effy had to put every bit of will power she had to work to not burst through the door and claim Emily as her own. But she needed to hear this, even if it killed her.

"That soon Katie will be happy."

"How do you know that?"

Effy knotted her eyebrows in confusion, Katie? What did she have to do with what they were talking about before? Had she missed something?

"Naomi," Effy heard the bed squeak again, she guessed that Emily had sat down next to Naomi, not too close though, she hoped, "Effy met up with Freddie today. I know she doesn't like him in that way. Katie will lap up Freddie when he's willowing in self-pity, and then I'll be free… free to be with you." Emily sighed, and then added, "Finally."

Effy's breath hitched, her lungs tightened cutting off her oxygen supply, and the pain in her chest felt like it was going to rip right through her flesh. She tried to move herself away from the door, but to no avail. Eventually the panic disappeared, and turned into pure rage. She rushed down the stairs, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She didn't stop even as she got out of the door. She had no where to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: next update tomorrow if i get enough reviews... hint hint ;)**

"I made it through the wilderness, some how I made it throo-ho-hoooo!"

Katie Fitches high pitch shrieks rung through the house, accompanied by blaring music pumping through the CD player. Emily couldn't decide whether Katie or Madonna sounded the worst, but she did know that she'd had enough.

Katie turned her attention towards her twin sister who was strewn across her bed, history book in hand. She raised her hairbrush towards her mouth and sung as loud as she could towards her sister.

"wooaahh woaahh woahhhh ah"

"Katie, please shut up, we've got an exam tomorrow."

"With your heartbeat next to mine!"

"KATIE"

"Oh Ems" Katie started strutting towards Emily's bed, until she was standing right above her. "Don't be a fun sponge."

Emily sighed the started to push herself up from the bed, her arm outstretched towards the _stop_ button on the CD player, but before she could get there Katie had jumped on top of her, knees at either side of Emily's struggling body.

"LIKE A VIRGIN, KISSED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!"

Emily screamed and tried to get away as Katie unleashed her secret weapon, and started to tickle her sister.

"K-K-Katie. Please! I h-h-hate being tickled." Emily breathed in between fits of giggles.

"Oh, I best tell Naomi that then. You might enjoy it from her, eh." Katie replied with a wink. Emily gasped, then burst into laughter, Katie joined her, letting go of Emily and rolling next to her.

Even once they had stopped laughing, neither girl moved. Secretly, they both enjoyed the closeness.

"So..." Emily turned on her side and propped her head up with her arm, looking at Katie solemnly. "You're really okay with me and Naomi?"

Katie sat up, and then swivelled round to face her sister. "Sure, I mean, I'd prefer it if you weren't…you know, a dyke." Emily's face dropped, the pain in Katie's chest that Emily's sadness caused surprised her. "But, at least you won't be stealing my guys." Katie added with a small smile. Emily didn't return the smile.

"You're taking away my girl, if I can even call her mine anymore."

"What? I'm not gay!"

Emily laughed, rather half-heartedly.

"I know, but your little plot to steal Freddie and 'de-throne' Effy might have caused me to lose the only person I've ever loved… Except you, of course." Emily threw in.

Katie was speechless, she knew it was a big favour to ask, and blackmailing her sister probably wasn't the best way to go about it, and sometimes she regretted it, but her plan _was_ working, and the feeling that she was finally getting everything she deserved was empowering for Katie.

"But it's worked Em! Panda told me yesterday that Effy is going to tell Freddie that she's not interested anymore. Your charm worked. Nice one." Katie nudged Emily, she was oblivious to the tears that had started to well up in her sisters eyes.

"Good for you katie, but while your all high and mighty I've broken my best friends heart and the love of my life is fucking thousands of miles away probably shagging some European model. So well fucking done!"

Emily was standing up by now, and starting to slip a jacket around her. Katie was still sat on the floor, unable to move.

The door slammed shut behind Emily, making Katie jump. As she was storming towards the front door Emily heard footsteps and sobbing from upstairs, then the bathroom door slammed. Emily didn't care, Katie could cry and sulk as much as she wanted, it didn't change anything.

* * *

Emily threw open her front door, but someone stopped her in her tracks.

Strangely, it was the smell that hit Emily first. God, she could recognize that smell anywhere, it was in her dreams, her reality, and right in front of her. Emily took a deep breath, inhaling as much of the scent as she could, it felt good to have it flowing through her system again, where it belonged.

It was her eyes that hit Emily second; they had never seemed so beautiful before.

"Emily... um, hey"

That crooked smile never failed to make Emily's stomach flutter.

"Naomi… you're…here."

"Yep, in the flesh."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Only 2 more chapters left! **

"Emily... um, hey"

That crooked smile never failed to make Emily's stomach flutter.

"Naomi… you're…here."

"In the flesh."

Emily found her lips spread into a smile. She flung herself onto Naomi, clinging her arms around the blonde as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Naomi bent down and whispered into Emily's ear.

"Remind me never to leave you again."

Emily loosened her grip on Naomi enough to look up at her girlfriend, "I swear to god Naomi, if you ever bloody leave me again this hug will turn into a slap."

Naomi laughed into the top of Emily's head as she pulled the redhead closer.

* * *

After a while, the wind had started to pick up, chilling Naomi to the bone.

"Bloody hell Ems, can we go inside?"

Emily grabbed Naomi's freezing hands and led her into the house, quickly hurrying her into her bedroom before anybody could ask any questions, She wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Emily chucked Naomi into her room and closed the door on her.

"Didn't know we were playing rough Ems?" Naomi whispered through the door.

"Shut up!" Emily mumbled back, trying to suppress her laughter. "I need to check if my mum and Katie are still here."

Taking Naomi's silence as an understanding, Emily tiptoed to the bathroom; she swung the door open and peeked inside, no sign of Katie.

Relief flooded through Emily, she almost felt bad for making her sister cry, almost.

As quietly as she could, Emily made her way back downstairs. If her mum was home, she would be in the kitchen, she thought her mum may as well just move her bed downstairs, she loved that room so much, but then again, she didn't particularly want her parents sex-life to be near the food.

There was no sign of Jenna or Rob, and James was away with the McPhersons. She was just about to go back to her room when something caught Emilys eye.

She walked over to the note on the fridge, and peeled it off as she read what it said.

_God Ems, PDA much? Seems you haven't lost the love of your life. So I'm going to go and finish what you started. If you need me, I'll be at Freddies, so please don't need me. K._

Emily wanted to laugh, but her sister was so pathetic that laughter seemed unfitting for this situation. Emily hadn't thought about the girl walking towards her house at all today, but Effy hadn't been able to keep the redhead out of her mind.

* * *

Emily opened her bedroom door and leant against the frame, not wanting to disturb Naomi. Her girlfriend was laid across her bed, just as Emily had been not long ago, and bobbed her head to the music that was flowing through Katies speakers. Emily smiled, suddenly Madonnas voice didn't sound so torturous anymore.

Naomi looked up, and immediately jumped up and slammed the music off at the sight of Emily.

"um… pfft, Madonna, she's so um, rubbish?" The blonde tried to cover her blush, but her girlfriend knew her too well to fall for the sarcastic cover-up.

"Naomi…" Emily walked over to and took the other girls hand, looking into her eyes, trying to muster the most serious face she could. "I can't be with you anymore."

"W-What?" Naomi's face fell, Emily tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but 'like a virgin' is a bit of a deal breaker for me."

Naomi's mouth dropped, and she lunged at her girlfriend, pinning her down to the bed.

"I can't believe you just did that! It scared the shit out of me."

"You're too easy babe." Emily squealed as she rolled over, so she was on top.

Naomi relaxed her arms, which were still under Emilys grip, and softened her face, getting lost in Emilys eyes.

"We need to talk don't we?"

Emily reluctantly got off Naomi and walked towards her desk. She crossed her arms and leant against it.

"S'pose."

"You know, you don't have to move away to talk to me." Naomi said, with the hint of a smile in her voice.

"I know, but I'm afraid if I get too close to you, my mind won't be concentrating on what you're saying." Emily blushed.

Naomi chuckled, could her girlfriend be any cuter? "Good idea."

The two girls stood in silence for a while, they both know what they needed to ask the other, but they were too scared of the answer. Naomi took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the heartache her burning question might cause her.

"Do you love Effy?"

Emily gasped. "No! I mean... in a way yes, but not in the way I love you. Every moment I spent with her was nothing in comparison to one moment with you."

Naomi sighed inwardly, the jolts of love running through her body urged her to go over to Emily, and take her in her arms. It took every ounce of will she owned to stay put.

"Sometimes when you looked at her, I could see something else in your eyes. It worried me."

Both Emily and Naomi's thoughts were so loud in their minds that neither of them heard the front door swing open, they didn't even hear the clunk of untied converses up the stairs, and the light tap of Effy's skeletal body lean against the closed door.

"Well, I do like Effy, she treats me well, a little confusingly at times… but it works."

"What are you trying to say Emily?" The sudden turn of Emily's tone made Naomi uncertain of were she was going with this, and she didn't like it.

"That soon Katie will be happy." Katie? Naomi thought, she must mean the blackmail her sister gave her, did that mean that Emily was going to be with Effy? So Katie could be happy with Freddie?

"How do you know that?"

"Naomi," Emily walked across the room and plunked herself down next to Naomi on the bed, taking her hand.

"Effy met up with Freddie today. I know she doesn't like him in that way. Katie will lap up Freddie when he's willowing in self-pity, and then I'll be free…" Emily used her free hand to lift Naomi's face so she was staring directly into Emily's eyes, she tried to convey how much she loved Naomi through her eyes, she could only hope it was working. "Free to be with you." Emily sighed, and then added, "Finally."

Naomi leaned towards Emily's lips, only to be interrupted by heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. Naomi looked into Emily's eyes for a moment, Emily understood immediately what Naomi meant and raced out of the door and towards their eavesdropper as quickly as she could.

**Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Some people say that running is calming. Most would agree that it's not.

Bristol was deserted. It seemed that everybody had chosen tonight to stay inside, the streets were empty. Effys shoes continued to slap against the concrete in a steady rhythmic pattern that some people would find calming. Effy just found it tiring.

She couldn't stop running.

She didn't stop when Emily called to her.

She didn't stop when she felt the muscles in the back of her leg moan in agony.

She didn't stop when she got to the busy main road.

She didn't even stop when she got to her house.

Images flew by her, whizzing in and out of her mind, usually Effy would stop to pay attention to the details, details were important. The detail in someone's face could tell the difference between the truth and a lie, a love or a heartbreak. She despised people who only saw the general picture.

She despised herself.

She despised her mum for cheating on her dad, she despised her dad for being such a twat about it.

She despised herself because the one person who she should despise the most, was the only one she could never hate.

Emily.

Only a few hours ago that name had rung through her head happily. She would greedily remember their memories together. Thrive off them; their songs, their notes, their drunken nights out, their comforting arms. Now they just made her weak, but she couldn't be weak. Effy was the only person who wasn't allowed to show her emotions, she was the one everyone else would come to, because she would listen. When Panda's party went to shit, Effy was there, when Freddie had had a fight with his dad, Effy had been there, she always had to be there.

Not only would she listen, but deep inside she would judge. She judged everyone. No one, not even herself, met the standards she wanted, needed. Freddie didn't, that's why she could never love him, sure, she wanted to, but he could never have the thing she needed.

Because someone else had always had it.

Tucked beneath their heart, encircled with the goodness of their soul.

Emily had the missing link that Effy needed more than anything in the world.

Emily's love was so pure, so fulfilling to Effy that it was like a drug.

Emily never judged anyone, she was always the only one to never see Effy as the cold exterior she put out to the world. She could see through any mask a person wore, Effy liked to pretend she could read people, but she couldn't, not really. Effy just _saw_ everything around her, she saw the looks between Katie and Cook, the way that Freddie's gaze would linger on her longer than anyone else, she saw Emily's dissapointment when her sister used her as a doormat.

But Effy only saw, Emily understood.

And even now, through all the heartache and grief Effy was feeling, she was still thankful to the small redhead.

She could never say a bad thing about the girl who had her heart.

That's what killed Effy the most.

The unconditional part of her love.

The love that not even the hard slaps of her feet against the concrete could drown out.

Only one thing would ever drown out her love.

Silence. Unconditional, everlasting silence.

Effy realised how out of breath she was when she stopped. She hung her head down below her knees, gasping for air. Her hair stuck to the sides of her head, sweat dripped down her face. She didn't care.

The sole of her left shoe had at some point detached itself, and patches of blood were beginning to stain her socks. She didn't care.

Effy looked up at the tattered ladder before her, the steps were worn from the countless partygoers, loners and couples who had braved its climb. The ladder went up to a bridge. The bridge was the remains of an old train track that was destroyed 40 years ago, vines ran up and down the graffiti brick work and weeds grew from the cracks between the cement. The bridge looked right over a large field, miles away from anywhere. It was beautiful.

Effy didn't have time for beauty.

Her legs ached as she pulled herself up, one rung at a time. A tear slid down her cheek when the agony became too much. But she was almost there, she knew soon, her pain would be gone. This was her last battle.

Effy collapsed at the top of the bridge, sending a layer of dust into the air. She was physically and mentally drained, but it would all stop soon.

She raised her right arm and slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"This is the last battle" she mumbled to herself. She had to believe it was true.

Effy dragged herself across the bridge, bent down and picked up a small shard of glass, clutching it tight in her fist until blood started to drip onto the grass below.

Effy turned and sat down on the low wall running along the side of the bridge, swinging her legs over the side, still clutching the glass. She raised the bloody fist above the high drop. A droplet of blood trickled down the glass, then slowly dripped down onto the broken bricks and rubble below. Effy was fascinated.

She should have made herself bleed a long time ago. It was so...relieving

The brunette lifted her skeletal frame up. She stood on the wall, relishing in the adrenaline pumping through her system. Fight or flight?

Effys life had been a war, full of battles after battles. When she looked back on her life all she saw was tears and pain. It had to stop, even the strongest army had to retreat at some point. The war was going to end.

A vibration, then a quick buzz against her leg threw Effy from her trance. The glass that had been partly impaled into her palm fell, and shattered onto the rubble far below. If she squinted her eyes, Effy could still see the bloodstains.

Effy shuffled closer to the ledge, the tips of her converse were now dangling above the steep drop. Holding her phone in one hand, she looked below. She took a deep breath, Effy had never realised how the world tasted before, how it smelt. Never before had the youngest Stonem felt more alive.

Effy slowly bent her legs.

She braced herself for the trip.

She raised her phone up to her face.

She broke into crazed hysterics at the text she had just received:

**-I'm so sorry Effy. -**

"You will be."

* * *

Some people say your life flashes through your eyes when you die. Most people would agree.

But what do they know?

Effy would disagree, if she had the chance to tell people what she thought before her head snapped against the mass of bricks and rubble, she would say you see the most important thing in your life, and that you died knowing that because of that one thing, your life wasn't such a waste of time.

_She_ was the last thought that flashed through Elizabeths Stonems mind.

She was the one who broke her heart.

Literally.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: sorry for the wait. i put this together really quickly, so i apologise for it not being so good :(**

**unless i quickly think of anything else, this is the last chapter.**

**Any ideas to carry on this fic or others would be greatly aprieciated :)**

"Ems the bell rang ages ago!" Naomi squealed as Emily grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her back towards the lockers.

"Just one last ki-"

The redhead cut herself off as she placed her lips on top of Naomi's, slamming her girlfriends back into a locker, surely making a dent. She could get used to this, Naomi thought as she relaxed into the kiss.

Their moment was cut off by familiar laughter from down the hall.

They both hastily pulled their heads away from each others, the slight blush creeping onto Emilys cheeks made her girlfriends heart flutter. The bastard who interrupted them was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Cook, fuck off." Naomi snapped at the chuckling boy strolling towards them.

"Don't mind Cookie girlies." Cook replied, snapping his trouser braces on his broad chest and grinning ear to ear and the still entwined girls. "Carry on, please!"

Naomi grunted and started to pull Emily away from their intruder.

"Oh wait!" Cook started a half jog to catch up with the less than pleased couple.

"Have you seen Effy anywhere? I haven't heard from her all weekend."

Emily's face crumpled in pain, Naomi automatically slipped her hand into the ice-cold ones of her girlfriend, and squeezed it quickly. The subject was still a soft spot for Emily. She hated to see her best friend run away from her like that, even if it was all her fault.

No one had bothered trying to contact Effy. Except that text.

Cook was oblivious to the awkwardness that hung in the air... as always.

"Helllooo, am I talking to myself? Have you seen Effy?"

Emily cleared her throat, and gripped Naomi's hand harder.

"N-No, I haven't seen her yet." Her reply came out as a hoarse whisper, and she could feel a part of her heart rip as she admitted it out loud.

Ever since Effy had run away, and Emily had come back to her room crying, the subject had been taboo for Naomi and Emily. Neither one of them wanted to admit to themselves the damage they must have done to Effy.

The second bell rang.

* * *

"Tyson?"

"Here."

Emily looked around the room desperately, her heart thumped every time the door swung open, only to falter when it wasn't her who stepped through.

"Laura?"

"Yep"

The door swung open again, Emily's head whipped around. Her hand skimmed across her desk in the turn, scattering her pens to the floor. She didn't care.

Emily heard him before she saw him.

Doug.

His face made Emily worried. Terrified, in fact. He had the face you only see on TV, the one you hope you never have to see in real life.

Doug shuffled towards Miss Davies, keeping his head down and his broad hands stuffed in his pockets.

Miss Davies noticed his expression as well, and quickly moved across the room to meet him. Doug's face was blocked from Emily's view, but she saw Miss Davies hand reach up to his shoulder. He relaxed at her touch, yet still seemed tense. Emily remembered she had that effect on people.

Emily head began to spin. She had that feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something wasn't right. Effy wasn't okay. The red head breathing became haggard, she clutched her chest as it rapidly fell up and down, but no oxygen was getting to her lungs. Her brown eyes met with Naomi's face. Emily smiled, and then her head hit the wooden desk in front of her.

* * *

Emily slowly raised her head from the desk. Her version was blurry at first; as it cleared up she realised she was alone.

"Must have fallen asleep..." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her bag from under her desk and got up from her seat.

Just as she had thrown her bag over her left shoulder, she felt a hand on her right. Emily spun round, shocked.

"Effy?"

The brunette didn't answer. It wasn't until after Emily had hastily thrown her arms around her friend that she realised how cold Effy was, and how skinny she had gotten.

With panic etched across her face Emily held Effy at arms length, taking the deathly look on her friends face in. It wasn't right.

"E-E-Effy?"

Effy's expression didn't falter.

A tear slid down Emily cheek, she could feel another panic attack arising.

"W-What have I done to you?"

Effy smiled sadly. "Nothing... I'm okay now."

"You don't look it"

Emily felt her hands slipping from Effy's arms, she couldn't control it.

"I love you Em."

Emily tried to pull the brunette into another hug, and tell her she loved her too. But before she could Effy had slipped away, like a breeze through her fingers.

* * *

"Effy?" Emily mumbled, barely audibly.

"Ems? EMS?"

Emily placed her hand on the arms that were wrapped around her, they weren't cold.

Her heart fell.

She fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw were bright blue eyes looking back into hers.

They weren't the right blue eyes.

She felt soft lips touch her forehead.

They didn't feel right.

"Ems babe, something's happened."

Emily knew it then, the falter in her girlfriend's voice said it all.

"Effy's dead."

The pain that bolted throughout Emily's body was indescribable. No amount of tears could wipe away that pain.

Everything went black.


End file.
